Los lazos de la primavera
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Se podria decir que la relacion de ambos empezo a ser una normal hasta convertirse en una EXTREMA, para ryohei ella no tenia mucha importancia pero al irla conociendo fue dandse cuenta de que poco a poco empezo a quererla y convertirse en una persona importante para el (Lazo Ryohei)
1. Lazo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

 _Letra cursiva_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

" _Letra cursiva"_ – pensamientos

… Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Esta historia es la continuación de Nunca dejes de intentarlo

Y por ultimo esta historia está dedicada para todos los que leyeron la historia Nunca dejes de intentarlo muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten

 **Lazo 1**

 **No te dejare ir**

Después de aquel viaje al pasado, en esos momentos Haru se encontraba en su cama siendo abrazada por cierto castaño, Tsuna se encontraba un poco cansado después de aquella reunión que había tenido hace unos momentos con el jefe de una familia aliada, en especial después de haber vuelto hace un par de horas de una reunión con otra familia, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tomar un buen descanso y que mejor junto a su primavera, la cual le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, aunque debía admitir que tenía curiosidad en saber qué es lo que había hecho en el pasado – y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste Haru? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos para verla, fue cuando arqueo una ceja con cierto enojo al notar cierto detalle que no le agrado para nada - ¿y de quien ese abrigo?

-¿A qué te refieres Tsuna-san? – se miró por unos instantes, ah era cierto se había olvidado devolvérselo al Tsuna de 16 años, se pregunta cómo era posible que pudiera traer cosas del pasadoera una gran interrogante para ella se lo preguntaría a Irie, lo que no sabía era que su silencio provocaba que el castaño se sintiera molesto y no era por que tenia celos no, no era eso, pero a quien trataba de engañar si eran celos, en esos momentos se preguntaba de quien seria aquel abrigo, además de haberse dado cuenta de cómo iba vestida Haru, se detuvo un momento al pensar en la situación entonces eso significaría que todos sus amigos la habrían visto así, sabía que no era su culpa ya que estaban en un distinto tiempo pero eso no evitaría que los castigara de la peor manera posible.

Haru se daba cuenta de las malas vibras que emanaban de su esposo, esa aura asesina era peor de lo que había sentido en Kyoya o incluso en Reborn-san – etto… el abrigo le pertenece a Tsuna-san – quería salvar a sus amigos del castigo que estaría pensando el castaño, porque sabía bien que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-¿Mío? – la confusión en sus ojos hicieron que la joven riera un poco.

-Si, Tsuna-san llevo a Haru a un parque y no permitiría que Haru saliera a la calle vestida así – le explico con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro, mirándolo directamente.

El enojo se había esfumado un poquito, pero sentía celos de sí mismo, como era posible que tuviera celos de su yo de 16 años, no lo comprendía pero era como se sentía realmente desde que empezó una relación con la castaña se dio cuenta de que era celoso (demasiado) además de ser un poco posesivo nunca se imaginó que sería así.

-Entonces Tsuna-san ¿cuál es la sorpresa que querías enseñarme? – Haru sabía bien lo que estaba pensado el castaño y sabía que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema antes de que se armara una guerra.

-¿Sorpresa?... ¡cierto! Haru yo... - unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo interrumpen antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, suspiro mientras se levantaba de su cómoda posición para dirigirse a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con cierto peli plateado.

-Juudaime me disculpo si lo moleste – se disculpaba el joven – pero aquel tipo está en la mansión, dice que tiene que hablar un asunto importante con usted – Tsuna sabía de quien se trataba y más al ver la molestia en su amigo y no podía culparlo ya que aunque fueran aliados, aquel tipo no le agradaba para nada.

En ese momento Haru había aprovechado para ir a cambiarse, no podía estar con su ropa de dormir todo el día – Haru, lo siento creo que tu sorpresa deberá esperar un poco más, debo atender cierto asunto – la última frase lo dijo con cierta irritación que noto, se preguntaba de quien se trataría para que el castaño se comportara de esa manera, no pudo decirle nada ya que lo vio marcharse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminando por los pasillos junto a su fiel amigo se dirigía a su despacho donde estaba seguro que lo encontraría, aun no podía creer que sus familias fueran aliadas aunque todo aquello se debía a su tutor, Reborn, si hubiera sido por él nunca hubiera querido ver de nuevo a Moretti Haruko.

 _Cinco años atrás_

 _Debería terminar de firmar aquellos papeles sino quería ser torturado por Reborn, pero no sabíacuándo terminaría todo su escritorio estaba repleto de aquellos papeles, y lo peor era que no podía escaparse, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse dando paso a un peli plateado y mirada esmeralda su frustración fue más grande al ver que traía más papeles con él, no saldría de aquella habitación por mucho tiempo._

 _-Juudaime quería recordarle sobre la reunión con el jefe de la familia Moretti – le informaba mientras le entregaba aquellos papeles._

 _-Casi lo olvido, gracias Gokudera-kun – le sonrió, tomando los papeles mientras una gotita se asoma por su cien – ¿a qué hora será la reunión? – pregunto._

 _-Dentro de tres horas – respondió el peli plateado._

 _-Creo que podre avanzar un poco con estos papeles – suspira – ¿Cómo es posible que la mayoría sean reparaciones por los daños generados de las peleas de Hibari y Mukuro? – se preguntóasí mismo viendo que efectivamente todos esos papeles solo eran reparación sobre los daños que causaban sus guardianes._

 _-Lo siento Juudaime, los últimos documentos fueron mi culpa – dijo apenado, haciendo una gran reverencia._

 _-¿Dónde están Haru y Kyoko-chan? – le pregunto antes de que su amigo se siguiera sintiendo culpable._

 _-Tsk, salieron querían conocer las pastelerías de aquí – informo con el ceño fruncido al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Haru al tratar de convencerlas de que se quedaran o esperaran a que uno de ellos estuviera libre._

 _-¿Salieron solas?- se preocupó por un momento por lo que dijo su amigo._

 _-Por supuesto que no Juudaime, como usted lo ordeno dos personas las protegerán ante posibles atentados de las familias enemigas – le informo._

 _-Me tranquiliza oír eso – se relajó un poco al escuchar aquello._

 _-Si no me necesita más, me retirare, debo evitar que los bastardos de Hibari y Mukuro no le causen más trabajo – salió del despacho, dejándolo nuevamente solo._

 _Tsuna sonrió al escuchar aquello sabía muy bien que aunque su amigo quería evitar un desastre pero también sabía que al tratar de evitarlo aumentaría su trabajo, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la ventana así viendo el exterior, con todo el trabajo que estuvo teniendo últimamente no había tenido tiempo de ir a verlas, aunque gracias a Yamamoto había logrado conversar un poco con Haru por las noches, suspiro, las consideraba sus amigas y las quería mucho (aunque claro todo el amor que sentía por Kyoko lo fue dejando atrás, hasta el punto de verla como a una hermana) , después de su reunión con Moretti se encontraría con ellas esa sería la perfecta oportunidad para tratar de convencer a cierta joven que se aleje de ellos, no quería involucrarla en ese mundo, no podía hacer nada con Kyoko ya que su hermano era su guardián así que siempre estaría involucrada pero Haru aun podía tener una vida normal, fue en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar algunos sucesos del pasado._

 _Flash Black_

 _-Tsuna-san ¿te encuentras bien-desu? – le pregunto la joven, provocando un sobresalto en el castaño._

 _-¡Hiee! – Dio un grito mientras caía de la cama – H-Haru cuanto tiempo llevas ahí – le pregunto una vez se recuperó del susto._

 _-¡Hahi! – Se sorprendió por la pregunta – Haru estuvo aquí todo el tiempo – a Tsuna le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza por su distracción – sabes Tsuna-san, yo… - empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos._

 _Tsunayoshi trataba de prestarle atención, pero le distraía ver a Lambo corriendo por todas partes– Tsuna-san, ¡tú me gustas-desu! – aquella confesión provoco que se quedara en su lugar y abriera los ojos, dejo de ver al pequeño para ver a la joven que estaba a su lado, quien lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejilla y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés, ¿Qué es lo que debería decirle?, aún no estaba preparado para volver a enamorarse y aunque en ese tiempo su relación con la joven castaña había progresado, él estaba seguro que no sentía nada por ella, era de lo que mástrataba de convencerse._

 _-H-Haru, yo… - levanto un poco la vista para encontrar las perfectas palabras para no herirla, no quería que ella se involucrara con la mafia, no deseaba ponerla en peligro, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo,Harusolo esperaba la respuesta del joven castaño – Lo siento Haru – desvió la mirada no quería ver la expresión que tendría._

 _-Tsuna-san si le da una oportunidad a Haru de demostrarle su amor, Haru está segura que…_

 _-¡A mí todavía me gusta Kyoko-chan! – la interrumpió, no quería escuchar lo que quería decirle, la miro y se paralizo al ver aquella sonrisa falsa en el rostro de la castaña, algo dentro de él le dolió al ver aquello_

 _-Haru siente haberte molestado Tsuna-san – agacho su mirada, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos – Haru entiende – agrego con una voz apagada._

 _Él quería decirle algo, no deseaba verla de esa manera – H-ha – se detuvo al escuchar las voces de sus amigos._

 _-De seguro solo viniste a molestar a Juudaime – se quejaba Gokudera mientras entraban a la habitación – buenas tardes Juudaime – le saludo con alegría para después ver a la joven – la mujer estúpida_

 _-Yo Tsuna – le saludo su acompañante – oh Haru también te encontrabas aquí._

 _-Yamamoto-san – Haru se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse donde los dos jóvenes – Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida – se paró frente al peli plateado, el cual estaba por responderle pero al ver sus ojos supo que no se encontraba bien - ¡hahi! Ya se hizo tarde Haru debe volver a casa – dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a los tres jóvenes solos._

 _Después de aquello la joven castaña actuaba de manera normal a los ojos de Tsuna, élno podía negar que se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido pero ver el optimismo de la chica había decidido dejar atrás ese pequeño recuerdo._

 _Fin Flash Black_

 _Aun podía recordar como Haru siempre daba lo mejor de ella para salir adelante con una sonrisa, no importaba lo que pasara o aunque él siempre la rechazara, era cierto que ya no sentía nada por la peli naranja pero él no quería que ella se involucrara en ese mundo, si aceptara los sentimientos de la castaña, ella siempre estaría en peligro, él no quería eso por ese motivo siempre se alejaba de ella cuando sentía un sentimiento profundo dentro de el crecer, además lo único que podía ofrecerle era su amistad._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estuvieron caminando por varias calles, desde el momento en que llegaron a ese país se la habían pasado recorriendo todos los lugares en especial buscaban las pastelerías, ya habían visitado muchas con la compañía de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei, lo único que lamentaba Haru era que Tsuna nunca pudo acompañarlos por todo el trabajo que tenía, ahora todos se encontraban ocupados, así que Haru y Kyoko decidieron salir solas esta vez._

 _Con la ayuda de un mapa (ya que aún no se orientaban con los nombres de las calles) fueron buscando el lugar indicado, Haru iba unos pasos delante que Kyoko ya que ella era la que tenía el mapa, lo reviso por unos momentos antes de sonreír – mira Kyoko-chan – se detuvo un momento – una vez que pasemos esta calle llegaremos a nuestro destino-desu – agrego antes de retomar su camino._

 _-Espera Haru-chan no corras de espaldas podrías… - y antes de que pudiera decir algo más ve como su amiga chocaba con alguien – chocar._

 _-Haru lo siente – se disculpó de inmediato por su torpeza encontrando se con la mirada celeste de aquel joven de cabellos negros._

 _-¿Japonés? – las dos jóvenes se sorprendieron, ya que era cierto Haru se había disculpado en japonés y creyeron que no le entendería pero se habían equivocado, el joven rio un poco al verlas sorprendidas – no te disculpes debo admitir que fue mi culpa ya que iba muy distraído – las vio por unos segundos antes de continuar – si no es mucha molestia, puedo saber qué es lo que hacen dos bellas damas paseando por estos lugares y más solas._

 _Las dos se sonrojaron de inmediato por la forma en que les había dicho – b-bueno estamos buscando la pastelería "Pasticceria Maioli" – respondió la peli naranja._

 _-En serio, pero – su sonrisa se agranda más – déjenme decirles que esa pastelería esta por el sentido contrario por el que vinieron._

 _-¡Hahi!_

 _-Haru-chan creo que estamos perdidas – miro el mapa por unos segundos para darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle – mira Haru creo que estábamos leyendo el mapa al revés – una gotita apareció por la cien de ambas jóvenes por tal distracción._

 _-Si quieren puedo llevarlas justamente me dirigía a ese sitio para comprar unos postres – le ofreció, las dos jóvenes se miraron por unos momentos si saber qué hacer, sabían que no podían confiar en nadie en especial si esas personas estuvieran enterrados de que pertenecían a Vongola, eso sería lo más peligroso._

 _El joven se dio cuenta de sus dudas – no se preocupen, les aseguro que no soy ningún ladrón o secuestrador – lo dijo en broma, convenciendo así a las jóvenes._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _El reloj de la sala indicaban que eran las cinco de la tarde, y Moretti Haruko aún no había llegado a su reunión – como puede ser posible que Moretti no aparezca hasta ahora, lo único que provoca es hacer perder el tiempo de Juudaime – empezó a quejarse el joven peli plateado._

 _-Cálmate Gokudera, estoy seguro que debió surgir un asunto importante para que se retrasara ¿no lo crees Tsuna? – el guardián de la lluvia trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente que se había formado._

 _-¡¿Un retraso?! Estúpido friki del béisbol retraso se lo puede decir a cinco minutos incluso a media hora pero ¡ese sujeto está retrasado por DOS HORAS! – comenzaba su pelea con el azabache el cual solo se reía._

 _Tsunayoshi veía atentamente la discusión de sus amigos, se alegra que no hubieran cambiado mucho, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana viendo el exterior en especial la puerta principal de la mansión, ya era demasiado tarde y empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de sus amigas, sabía que se habían marchado temprano y ya era el momento que regresaran pero hasta el momento no aparecieron – "lo mejor hubiera sido que las acompañara" – pensó por unos segundos._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-Muchas gracias por llevarnos a tan hermosos lugares – le agradeció la peli naranja, había visto su reloj de mano y era muy tarde, sabía que los demás estarían preocupados por ellas._

 _-Kyoko-chan tiene razón, fue muy caballeroso llevarnos a la pastelería y después mostrarnos todos esos lugares-desu – le sonrió la castaña._

 _-No deben agradecer, para mí fue un gusto pasar mi tarde con ustedes aunque debo admitir que nunca imagine que tendrías los mismos gustos por aquellos pasteles – vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya iba muy tarde a su reunión – disculpen no me presente debidamente, mi nombre es Haruko Moretti._

 _-¡Hahi! Nosotras tampoco nos presentamos, es un gusto Moretti-san, soy Miura Haru._

 _-Sasagawa Kyoko, ahora que lo pienso Moretti-kun y Haru-chan tienen un nombre muy similar – opino Kyoko, los dos se miraron dándose cuenta de que tenía razón y empezaron a reír._

 _-Entonces ambos nacimos en la primavera, es una gran coincidencia – tomo la mano de Haru para darle un pequeño beso, sonrojando a la joven – me alegra haberte conocido Haru – la joven se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en la boca del azabache – si no les molesta las acompaño hasta su hospedaje._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Seguía pendiente a la ventana, se dijo así mismo que si no llegaban en unos minutos más el mismo las iría a buscar, entonces vio como un auto negro se estacionaba en la puerta._

 _El primero en bajar fue el azabache viendo fijamente su destino, ayudo a las jóvenes a bajarse del auto - ¿ustedes pertenecen a Vongola? – lo dijo con una sonrisa, ya sabía la respuesta y más al ver el lugar donde se encontraban, nunca imagino que sería una gran coincidencia, las vio dudar sobre si decirle la verdad – recuerdan que les dije que tenía una importante reunión pero que estaba muy retrasado – Haru y Kyoko asintieron – la persona con la que debía reunirme es el Décimo Vongola – las dos se sorprendieron por sus palabras._

 _-Entonces… te reunirás con Tsuna-kun – la primera en salir de la impresión fue la peli naranja – esto será el destino._

 _-Haruko-kun ven te llevaremos con Tsuna-san – sujeto la mano del azabache para meterlo a la mansión siendo seguidos por Kyoko, no caminaron mucho ya que antes de que abrieran las puertas, esta se abrió mostrando la silueta de tres personas, en un principio Tsuna se relajó al ver a sus amigas pero aquello se esfumo al ver que las manos de Haru y ese sujeto estaban agarradas._

 _-¡Tsuna-san! – la joven soltó el agarre para acercase al joven mientras le sonreía – Takeshi-san, Hayato-san – los saludo._

 _-Tsk – chasqueo el peli plateado, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara por su nombre._

 _-Así que tú eres Vongola di Tsunayoshi – y antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo Tsuna fue interrumpido por aquella persona – Lo siento por el retraso, soy Moretti Haruko – se presentó a la vez que le extendía la mano en señal de saludo, Tsuna lo miro por unos momentos con desconfianza, antes de devolverle el saludo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Su reunión no duro mucho tiempo por la tardanza de Haruko, pero hablaron sobre la alianza que podrían formar la familia Moretti con Vongola, era muy beneficioso para ambas familia Tsuna nunca imagino que Haruko fuera médico y uno de los mejores en toda Italia, su familia desde la más antigua época siempre fueron unos exitosos médicos y aunque pertenecieran a la mafia ellos nunca fueron por influenciados por el poder o la ambición, la tecnología médica que tenían eran una de las mejores ya que eran ellos los que la fabricaban al igual que las medicinas, muchas de ellas eran imposibles de tenerlas, al hacer esta alianza con Vongola lo único que pedían era protección mientras ellos le entregarían los mejores equipos médicos._

 _Volverían a reunirse la próxima semana para hablar sobre la alianza, pero lo que nunca imagino Tsunayoshi era ver a Haruko Moretti todos los días en la mansión Vongola y para ser más exactos siempre lo encontraba en con Haru, en un principio decidió no tomarle importancia tratándose de convencer que no era nada malo que Haru se hiciera amiga de Haruko pero conforme pasaban los días su molestia fue creciendo más al ver que no solo la venia a visitar a la mansión incluso la había invitado a salir muchas veces, estaba pensando en no aceptar aquella alianza, así ya no podría verlo nunca más en su vida._

 _-Tsuna-kun – la voz de Kyoko lo saco de sus pensamientos – últimamente estas muy distraído – se rio un poco al ver que lo había tomado desprevenido._

 _-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, me estabas diciendo – realmente estaba distraído no sabía de qué es lo que estaban hablando._

 _-¿no crees que Haruko-kun y Haru-chan hacen una hermosa pareja? – le pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _-Tsunayoshi al escuchar aquello inconsciente mente arrugo los papeles que tenía en las manos – de que hablas Kyoko-chan – trataba de sonar lo más normal._

 _Coloco el dedo índice en su boca pensando en lo que diría - Los dos se llevan bien, les gusta las mismas cosas, últimamente tienen muchas citas y toda la familia de Haruko-kun adora a Haru e incluso sus nombres son parecidos, además creo que Haruko-kun se confesara hoy a Haru, los vi en la biblioteca, estoy segura que serán felices se nota que el la ama._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – le pregunto con un enojo contenido – talvez solo quiera utilizarla para acabar con Vongola._

 _-No lo creo Tsuna-kun es fácil ver los sentimientos de Haruko-kun en especial por la forma en que mira a Haru – le contesto de manera sincera._

 _Con cada palabra que decía la peli naranja los papeles eran los que sufrían las consecuencias además de tener una vena en su cien que iba creciendo cada vez más – en que forma la mira – trataba de formar una sonrisa que se notaba que era forzada pero la peli naranja no se dio cuenta de aquello._

 _Lo miro – la mira con amor – le sonrió al decir eso._

 _Aquello fue el detonante para que Tsuna saliera lo más rápido de su despacho dirigiéndose solo a un lugar la Biblioteca._

 _-¿sabías que Tsuna saldría corriendo al decirle todo aquello? – la joven escucho una voz y vio una figura recostada en el marco de la puerta._

 _-Tenia mis sospechas Yamamoto-kun – le contesto con una sonrisa – solo espero que con esto Tsuna-kun se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos._

 _El azabache se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado – estoy seguro que si lo hará – le sonrió, provocando que la joven se sonrojara._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, Haruko siempre se sentía tranquilo con la presencia de Haru, le era agradable estar con ella todo el tiempo que compartió con ella pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas en especial al ver su comportamiento frente a Tsunayoshi, en un principio no le molesto aquello ya que creía que eso se debía por el cariño que se tenían entre amigos pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos no pudo soportar ver por más tiempo aquello, sabía que era el momento de decirle la verdad – sabes Haru – su mirada seguía en aquel bello jardín de la mansión – aun no puedo comprender el motivo por el que sigues con la familia Vongola, no existe ningún motivo que te amarre a ellos, en el poco tiempo que los conozco me di cuentas de muchas cosas pero lo que más me molesta es su actitud…. estoy seguro que Tsunayoshi es el causante de tu sufrimiento, él no te merece– Haru solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía el joven de mirada celeste – por ese motivo deseo que pertenezcas a mi familia, deseo que estés a mi lado – al decir aquello el joven extendió su mano derecha, su mirada tenia cierto brillo, como una esperanza de que ella aceptara su propuesta._

 _Se encontraba sorprendida ante aquella propuesta, su rostro lo reflejaba todo, en especial al abrir sus ojos castaños en sorpresa, ella sabía bien que su relación con Tsunayoshi siempre sería una de amistad y tratara lo que tratara de hacer aquello no cambiaria mucho, pero aun no se había rendido entonces ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?, habían muchas personas en Vongola que eran valiosas para ella, además su relación con los chicos había crecido durante ese tiempo ¿sería capaz de dejarlos a todos?, esta sería la señal que había esperado para dejar atrás su amor por el décimoVongola, ¿era el momento de rendirse?. Con cierto temor empezó acercar su pequeña mano hacia la mano ofrecida por el joven poco a poco y antes de que estas rosen, su mano es detenida, un agarre en su muñeca, voltea su rostro encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de cierto joven castaño, quien rápidamente la jalo hacia el para alejarla del joven de cabellos negros._

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Moretti? – le pregunto con una voz profunda y fría mientras ponía detrás de el a la joven._

 _-Tsunayoshi no sabía que estabas cerca – lo dijo en burla - ¿sabes la conversación que tenía con Haru era privada? Es de mala educación interrumpirla y más cuando iba a darme su respuesta – dijo de manera sarcástica, aunque en su mirada había cierto brillo de amenaza, ambos se retaban con la mirada._

 _Tsuna no se intimido por aquello, una de las cosas que le había enseñado Reborn es nunca mostrarse débil frente a otros jefes mafiosos, ellos nunca deben detectar tu miedo, si lo hicieran estarías perdido – debo admitir que tienes razón, pero estas en la mansión Vongola puedo hacer lo que desee aquí y más si se trata de las personas que me importan, si no tienes más asuntos que resolver aquí lo mejor que debas hacer es que te marches, si nos disculpas Haru y yo debemos irnos – sin esperar ninguna respuesta de ambos tomo la mano de la castaña, arrastrándola fuera de esa habitación._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estaba caminando por los pasillos, la conversación que había tenido con Kyoko le dejo intranquilo y más al escucharla decir aquello, no sabía porque pero algo lo había impulsado a ir en su búsqueda debía encontrarlos lo más rápido debía evitar que sucediera lo que dijo su amiga, camino por varios pasillos, era increíble que hubiera podio aprenderse el camino de esa enorme mansión muchas veces creía que era un laberinto y mas por los pasadizos que existían si no hubiera sido por Reborn y su espartana enseñanza ahora se encontraría perdido, fue que encontró el lugar que estaba buscando, y antes de que pudiera entrar fue que escucho las palabras de HarukoMoretti – "por ese motivo deseo que pertenezcas a mi familia, deseo que estés a mi lado" – sujeto con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta mientras apretaba los dientes en molestia, no esperaría a que Haru respondiera, entro a la habitación y vio como su amiga estaba por aceptar la propuesta de Moretti, algo lo impulso y sostuvo de inmediato la mano de la joven castaña y la alejo de aquel sitio, en esos momentos no le importaba si había sido grosero con Moretti, lo único que le importaba era alejar a Haru de él lo más lejos posible._

 _Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos, ninguno pronunciaba ninguna palabra, Haru se encontraba confundida por la reacción del joven castaño, no sabía que decir o hacer en esos momentos, decidió seguirlo en silencio aunque un sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas al sentir su mano sujetada por Tsunayoshi, se preguntaba qué es lo que habría pasado si el castaño no hubiera interrumpido ¿realmente aceptaría pertenecer a la familia de Haruko?, estuvo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al despacho del castaño._

 _Solo cuando sintió que la mano que la sujetaba le soltó fue cuando se percato del lugar donde se encontraban – Haru – la joven se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre ya que la había tomado desprevenida – sobre lo que dijo Haruko, tu… - se dirigió a la ventana para ver los exteriores no quería verla – tu ¿ibas aceptar su propuesta?_

 _Haru se sorprendió por la palabras del joven castaño, no respondió ya que ni ella misma sabia que decisión es la que iba a tomar – yo… - suspira – no lo sé aun Tsuna-san – respondió con sinceridad._

 _La mirada aun seguía dirigida hacia los exteriores, trataba de entender los sentimientos que estaba teniendo y mas al recibir aquella respuesta, por qué motivo se sentía tan inquieto, sabía que si Haru aceptara aquella propuesta, ella se iría, los dejaría a todos, pero lo que más temía era que ella lo dejaría, sus sentimientos por el desaparecían, solo pensar aquello sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, algo oprimía su corazón, no podía permitirlo, no podía perderla, no dejaría que ella se fuera con Haruko y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al darse cuenta, como había sido tan tonto durante tanto ese tiempo, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo._

 _Se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí parada con la mirada hacia el suelo tan sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente seguía siendo un dame, el motivo que siempre rechazaba las propuestas de matrimonios de las hijas de varios mafiosos, el hecho de que odiaba verla sonreír a otra persona que no fuera el, los celos que lo carcomían al verla tan cercana a sus guardianes, todo eso era porque el realmente se había enamorado de Haru._

 _Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta estar frente a ella, sin esperar mucho acabo con ese espacio que los separaba, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, sorprendiéndola por aquel acto - ¿Tsuna-san? – no sabía cómo reaccionar y más cuando sintió como la cabeza de Tsunayoshi se acomodaba entre su cuello y su hombro._

 _-Lo siento Haru – lo escucho murmurar cerca de su oído poniéndola más nerviosa además de no entender el motivo por el que se estaba disculpando – por favor, no me dejes – le suplico – quédate por siempre a mi lado – hizo una pausa – Haru, yo te amo._

 _Esta confundida por sus palabras, tal vez lo decía por la propuesta que le había hecho Haruko, le tranquilizaría diciéndole que nunca perdería su amistad si es que ella aceptara la proposición de Haruko, pero escuchar aquellas cuatro palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien?, no era un producto de su imaginación – ¿Q-que fue lo que dijo Tsuna-san?_

 _El joven se separo un poco de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla y la miro directamente a sus ojos cafés – sé que me tarde mucho en aceptarlo y te lastime en el proceso pero no quiero negarlo más, ya no deseo mentirme por más tiempo, Haru te amo – le sonrió a la vez que tenía un visible sonrojo por su declaración – H-haru ¿Por qué lloras? – se sorprendió nunca pensó que ella empezaría a lloraría, no sabía qué hacer._

 _-Haru es tan feliz – dijo con alegría, mientras se limpiaba con la palma de su mano derecha su rostro para después mirarlo – Tsuna-san yo también te amo – le sonrió para después abrazarlo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Después que aquello Haru rechazo amablemente la propuesta de Haruko, él lo entendió y más al ver como Tsunayoshi no dejaba de sostener la mano de la joven, había perdido incluso antes de decirle sus sentimientos aunque estaba más que seguro que el joven castaño lo sabía, decidió que sin importar lo que pasara seguiría teniendo su amistad, lo más difícil para él fue ver que Tsunayoshi no quería aceptar la alianza de las familias pero con la llegada de Reborn el castaño había cambiado de opinión, así llevando acaba la alianza de sus familias._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro al despacho junto con Gokudera y vio que cerca de las ventanas se encontraba Moretti Haruko observando el exterior, le dijo a Gokudera que no era necesario que se quedara con él, y aunque el peli plateado había protestado un momento decidió obedecer las órdenes de su querido Juudaime.

-Disculpa por el retraso Moretti ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? – trataba de ser lo más amable posible.

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Cuántas veces deberé decirte que me llames por mi nombre? – le reprocho el joven pelinegro ya que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron.

-Cuál es el asunto importante que deseabas hablar conmigo – respondióTsunayoshi, ignorando su pregunta, ya que deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible su reunión con él.

-¿Asunto importante? – Lo pensó por unos segundos - ¡ah! Te refieres a eso, realmente mentí, sabía que no me verías sino inventaba aquello – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, sin saber que había interrumpido a Tsuna y Haru.

-Entonces puedo saber el motivo de tu visita – fue directo, no podía creer que podía odiar tanto a una persona.

-Sabes acabo de llegar de viaje y los muchachos trajeron un regalo para Haru, así que vine a traerlo además quería saber cómo se encuentra – respondió sin tomar importancia a la molestia del castaño.

-Se encuentra bien, ahora puedes irte.

-¿Tsunayoshi, sigues odiándome por intentar llevarme a Haru? – le pregunto con un fingido dolor – No te preocupes no lo volveré a intentar, al menos que ella recapacite su decisión y decida unirse a mi familia además de decirle mis sentimientos – se ríe un poco pero al sentir aquel aura asesina que crecía a cada segundo proveniente del castaño, empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso – de acuerdo no hare absolutamente nada además yo ya entendí que Haru solo tiene ojos para ti y por ese motivo me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Suspiro, sus ganas de matarlo se habían esfumado (un poco), sabía que debía dejar atrás el odio que sentía hacia Haruko, ya que aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, fue gracias a el que pudo aceptar sus sentimientos, dejando atrás todos sus miedos – de acuerdo creo que podríamos ser amigos – acepto, alegrando a su acompañante y antes de decirle que ya no podía atenderlo por más tiempo ya que tenía unos asuntos importante, la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando la silueta de su esposa.

-¡Haruko-kun!

-¡Haru! – la joven corrió para darle un abrazo a su amigo ya que no lo había visto por un tiempo, el azabache la estrecho en sus brazos para después levantar del suelo y dar unas pequeñas vueltas para después bajarla – estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Haruko-kun hace mucho que no vienes de visita – le reprocho la joven una vez ambos de sentaron en el sillón que había en el despacho.

-Lo siento, estuve de viaje por asunto de negocios – le respondió con tranquilidad – te traje un regalo.

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que hace algunos días una nueva pastelería se inauguró hacen unos deliciosos pasteles, debemos ir – le propuso con alegría.

-Eso me encantaría, además déjame decirte que nuestro chef aprendió muchas recetas que estoy seguro que te gustaran.

Tocio un poco pero ni caso le hicieron, el solo los escuchaba charlar como si el no existiera, su molestia iba aumentando cada vez más, incluso en esos momento prefería que SU esposa estuviera con alguno de sus guardianes ya que a ellos si les podía dar su merecido, contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse pero pudo ver como el azabache le miro por unos minutos para sonreír victorioso por la atención que le daba la castaña, si definitivamente nunca podría llegar a llevarse bien con ese sujeto.

 **Notas del autor**

Saludos!

Como se encuentran? Pues yo aquí con otra historia, si lo se debería terminar las otras pero no me pude resistir al hacer esta pero será bien corta, es como una continuación de mi historia Nunca dejes de intentarlo en estos capítulos veremos cómo Haru formo unos fuertes lazos con la décima generación Vongola y como primer lazo tuvimos a TsunaxHaru mostrando como fue que nuestro querido castaño pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora el siguiente lazo lo decidirán ustedes, quien será el elegido ¿Yamamoto? O ¿Gokudera? O también puede ser Hibari o Mukuro también lambo o Ryohei quien será el afortunado, solo tomare en cuenta los primeros comentarios para así ponerme a escribirlo de inmediato en caso de algunos completarlos ya que ya tengo un pequeño avance de algunos de los lazos y como último lazo volveremos a tener un TsunaxHaru aunque también será un poco de AllxHaru jejeje ese el que está casi terminado y si mis hermanos me lo permiten tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, espero lograrlo.


	2. Lazo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Esta historia es la continuación de Nunca dejes de intentarlo. Y por último pero no menos importante, esta historia está dedicada para blueflowersfall, angelacorus, mary-animeangel, Suno-chan, eclipse total, Ciryne AT y Kanade-chan, y todos los que leyeron la historia Nunca dejes de intentarlo muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten

 **Lazo 2**

 **Conociéndote**

" _Se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, deseaba pensar en algunas cosas, justo antes de que cerrara sus ojos vio como todo a su alrededor era encerrado en una ilusión, el sabia de quien eran aquellas llamas, vio como en ese campo se formaban unas paredes así formando un enorme laberinto – kufufufu_ ~ _, muy bien pensado mi querida Nagi – últimamente se encontraba aburrido ya que Tsunayoshi ya no lo mandaba a misiones, estaba agradecido con él por haberlo sacado de Vindice aunque nunca se lo diría, pero el hecho de que no le mandara a misiones y todo porque tenía que quedarse a vigilar a la mansión Vongola ante posibles ataques solo porque el castaño había salido del país por dos semanas arreglar unos negocios le molestaba un poco, podría desobedecerlo pero no le interesaba hacer aquello (una vez lo intento y estuvo congelado durante una semana completa, una cosa que aprendió es nunca hacer enojar al castaño)._

 _Mukuro y Chrome fueron los únicos que se quedaron en Italia, Yamamoto y Gokudera acompañaron a Tsunayoshi mientras que Ryohei y Hibari fueron a distintos lugares, Reborn tenía una reunión con los demás arcobalenos ya que parecía que habían encontrado una forma de volverlos a ser adultos, así que prácticamente eran un objetivo fácil para las familias enemigas que subestimaban el del décimo Vongola y sus guardianes._

 _Se adentró aquellos pasillos del laberinto encontrándose con cosas espeluznantes que asustarían a cualquier persona, pero no a él, le encontraba interesante la imaginación de la peli índigo aunque aún no sabía el motivo por cual estaba haciendo aquello._

– _¡Kyaaa! – escucho un grito no muy lejos de donde estaba una sonrisa burlona se colocó en su rostro al imaginar el terror de aquella persona pero de lo que no contaba fue que la persona que había gritado minutos atrás viniera corriendo hacia el con los ojos cerrados así no pudiendo evitar chocar con el pecho de Mukuro – ¡hahi! Mukuro–san – se sorprendió de verlo frente a ella._

– _Oya_ ~ _pero si es la primavera – su voz era sedosa y burlesca para ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la manera en que la había llamado además de que la estaba sujetando de la cintura – ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

– _H–Haru está buscando la salida – dijo nerviosa por la cercanía._

– _kufufufu~ déjame decirte que estas caminando por el lado contrario a la salida pequeña._

– _¡Hahi! Haru se perdió – empezó a asustarse, no deseaba quedarse por más tiempo en aquel espantoso lugar, pero no conocía la salida, no sabía que es lo que podría hacer, miro al joven delante de ella, claro él podría ayudarla – ¿Mukuro–san podría ayudar a Haru a salir de aquí? – le suplico._

 _Lo pensó por unos segundos, el rápidamente podría salir de aquel lugar pero por alguna razón deseaba ver las expresiones que ponía la castaña, eran interesantes, la soltó y camino a un lado de ella – si te quedas ahí volverás a perderte_ ~ _– la joven lo miro sorprendida por el hecho de que la ayudara, pero su rostro se ilumino al saber que saldría de ese sitio, se apresuró para estar justo a su lado._

 _Caminaron por varios minutos Haru se sentía nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba a solas con el peli índigo, incluso era la primera vez que cruzaban más de una palabra, no lo negaría le tenía miedo pero sabía que no que era una persona mala ya que Chrome siempre hablaba de él, además de que Tsuna confiaba en él, para ella bastaba solo eso para que pudiera confiar en el peli índigo._

 _Había estado en lo cierto al a ver decidido acompañar a la joven castaña, le era entretenido ver los gestos de sustos que ponía cada vez que una de las ilusiones de Chrome aparecían de repente o por el suelo o las paredes, pero lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de que ella siempre se abrazaba a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, era simplemente interesante, le había preguntado qué es lo que hacía en aquel sitio, ella solo le dijo que había sido su idea el de crear un laberinto con las ilusiones de Chrome quien acepto, así Chrome, Kyoko, Lambo, I–pin y ella se adentraron al laberinto lo que no conto fue perderse por haberse distraído con un pequeño animalito. Se rio al escuchar la historia._

 _Pero por alguna razón la joven castaña empezó a hablarle de Tsunayoshi, no le molestaba aquello, pero se preguntaba por qué aún seguía insistiendo, el sabia de las veces que ella se le había confesado al castaño y en esas veces había sido rechazada, hubieran existido más sino fuera que por alguna razón siempre eran interrumpidos, es que acaso era tonta, nadie seguiría confesándose a la misma persona sabiendo que sería rechazada, tenía curiosidad del saber el motivo de sus actos._

– _Haru extraña a Tsuna–san – aquello lo saco de sus pensamientos, ver su rostro triste le molesto, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de él? ¿Por qué motivo seguía sufriendo por él? Aunque dijo en un principio que no le molestaba, uno puede cambiar de opinión._

– _¿Cuántas veces ya te confesaste al Vongola? – su mirada era burlona, extrañada y divertida._

– _¡Hahi! – Se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta – a–a que te refieres Mukuro–san – le pregunto más nerviosa de lo normal._

– _Kufufufu~ tú sabes a que me refiero primavera – le sonrió de la manera que solo él sabe hacerlo, Haru se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no sabía que alguien supiera de las todas las veces que se había declarado – Oya~ te sonrojaste – le pico una de sus mejillas, Haru se alejó dos pasos más mientras se tocaba la mejilla – ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? – le pregunto con más curiosidad._

– _H–Haru solo desea que sus sentimientos puedan alcanzar a Tsuna–san – se volteo no podía verlo a los ojos, sus ojos heterocroma ticos la ponían nerviosa y sabía que no podría decirle nada si estaba frente a el – sin importan cuanto Tsuna–san rechace a Haru, ¡Haru no se rendirá! – dijo con determinación en sus ojos sin percatarse de la niebla delante de ella._

– _Eres muy interesante primavera~ – Haru se asustó de verlo delante de ella._

– _Mukuro–san ¿Cómo llego aquí–desu~? – le pregunto mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraba antes el peli índigo._

 _Sin importarle las preguntas que le hacía siguieron su camino, y después de mucho llegaron a la salido donde se encontraban los demás – ¡Haru–chan! – Kyoko se acercó a ella con preocupación – casi pensé que te habías perdido._

– _Haru estuvo perdida, pero Mukuro–san ayudo a Haru salir – le respondió para tranquilizarla, Chrome se acercó a Mukuro mientras Haru y Kyoko se abrazaban._

– _¿Mukuro–sama se divertido? – le pregunto tímidamente._

– _Por supuesto mi querida Nagi – le sonrió, para después desaparecer entre una niebla._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _¡Mukuro–san! ¡Mukuro–san! – volvió a gritar su nombre, lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, quería agradecerle por haberla ayudado a salir del laberinto el día anterior, era extraño que por más que lo buscara no pudiera encontrarlo – ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo–desu~? – Lo pensó por varios minutos y no se le ocurrió nada – Haru no conoce los lugares donde Mukuro–san suele estar._

– _Tienes curiosidad primavera~ – escuchar aquella voz en su oído, salto de la sorpresa para ver que ahí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando – kufufufu~ te asuste – la forma burlesca en que lo había dicho le daban a entender que no estaba arrepentido._

– _¡Mukuro–san casi mata a Haru del susto! – Hizo un puchero mientras le reprochaba causando que el peli índigo se riera más – no debe aparecer así de repente–desu~ – le seguía reprochando mientras hacía más pucheros que le eran sumamente tiernos para él._

– ‹‹ _deberé hacerlo más seguido›› – pensó, siempre le había dado curiosidad la joven castaña, desde el momento en que la vio acompañando a Chrome, su alegría, su personalidad pero desde que pasaron más tiempo junto gracias al laberinto de Chrome, pudo percatarse de sus gestos que le llamaban la atención._

– _Mukuro–san no está prestando atención a lo que Haru está diciendo – le reprocho, para después sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir a continuación – si… Haru tiene curiosidad por saber más de Mukuro–san._

 _Mukuro se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, era extraño que alguien aparte de Tsunayoshi, Chrome, Chikusa y Ken se interesaran en él, no se equivocaba al creer que ella era distinta a las otras personas – Oya~ si logras encontrarme responderé a cualquier cosa que digas – la reto antes de desaparecer de nuevo dejándola sola._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ya llevaba cuatro días buscándolo y no había podido encontrarlo por ningún lado, aquello le frustraba pero no se rendiría, deseaba conocerlo más, ya que era parte de la familia – ‹‹para mi todos ustedes son mi familia›› – recuerda las palabras que había dicho Tsuna cuando todos estaban reunidos, ella creía lo mismo desde el momento en decidió que formaría parte de la familia Vongola no solo lo hacía para estar junto a Tsuna sino porque los consideraba su familia, por ese motivo se había propuesto conocerlos a todos en especial a Hibari y Mukuro, aunque los le causan temor, Mukuro ya no le deba tanto temor solo le parecía una persona muy misteriosa, además de sus ojos heterocromaticos le daban curiosidad._

 _Nada de lo que hacía estaba resultando – ‹‹Mukuro–san es muy bueno escondiéndose–desu~›› – se le agotaban las ideas, como podría hallar al peli índigo, lo volvió a meditar repasando lo poco que sabía de el – ‹‹a Mukuro–san le gusta las ilusiones al igual que a Chrome–chan, ¡Chrome–chan!›› – se golpeó mentalmente cómo es posible que se haya olvidado pedir ayuda a la peli índigo, ahora tenía una idea de encontrar a su objetivo, fue en búsqueda de su amiga._

 _Chrome se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Vongola, pensaba como podría ser más fuerte para así ser de ayuda para su Boss y Mukuro–sama – kufufufu~ ¿en qué piensas mi querida Nagi? – escucho una voz a su lado, y ahí estaba la persona que más deseaba proteger, le dio una sonrisa tímida._

– _Lo siento Mukuro–sama – el joven no entendió en un principio el por qué se disculpada pero al sentir como alguien lo sujetaba de la espalda supo de qué se trataba todo aquello._

– _¡Mukuro–san lo encontré–desu~! – grito victoriosa al saber que su plan había resultado._

– _Oya~ usaste a Chrome – sintió como la joven se paralizaba a su comentario – fuiste muy inteligente Haru~ – la castaña agradecía que el joven estuviera de espaldas, así no podría ver el enorme sonrojo que había provocado a llamarla por su nombre – como prometí, responderé a todo lo que me preguntes – eso fue lo que le había dicho pero se desconcertó cuando la joven dijo que solo deseaba estar a su lado para conocerlo mejor, realmente era extraña._

 _Solo faltaban dos días para el regreso de Tsunayoshi, desde el momento en que Haru lo había "encontrado" como había dicho había estado a su lado, contándole lo que hacía cuando no estaban juntos, sus salidas con Chrome las nuevas ideas de las ropas que tenía pensado hacer, sus clases de la universidad, se preguntaba por qué no se aburría de lo que le decía, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de ella le hablara siempre de Tsuna, ¿es que no podía en pensar en otra cosa?, ¿y por qué motivo empezó a llamarla por su nombre? Todo le resultaba extraño._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _Mira Kyoko–chan ¿crees que le guste a Tsuna–san? – le pregunto con cierta duda mientras le señalaba uno de los moldes que habían en la tienda, habían muchas formas pero aquel le había llamado la atención._

– _Estoy segura Haru–chan – la animo la peli naranja – no crees lo mismo Chrome–chan_

 _La joven asintió a lo dicho – Boss será muy feliz con lo que le des Haru–chan – también opino la peli índigo._

 _Se alegró de escuchar sus respuestas, ya habían pasado dos semanas y Tsuna regresaría en la noche, ella lo había extrañado por ese motivo quería hacer algo para darle la bienvenida, esta vez lograría volver a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tsunayoshi._

 _Al salir de aquella tienda, caminaron unos cuantos pasos antes de que un auto negro las interviniera de la cual empezaron a salir varios hombre de traje, Chrome de inmediato se dio cuenta de las intenciones de aquellos hombres, saco su tridente – ¡Haru–chan, Kyoko–chan corran! – les grito, ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos dudando de dejar sola a su amiga, Haru tomo la mano de la peli naranja para empezar a correr ella confiaba en que no le pasaría nada a Chrome ya que ella era una persona muy fuerte. Pero lo que no imaginaron fue que habría más gente de la que habían pensado, estaban en problemas._

 _Chrome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas aquellas personas no eran tan fuertes pero el hecho de que fueran más le daban ventaja, no le importaba mucho ya que sabría que podría con ellos pero le preocupaba sus amigas deseaba ir con ellas y saber si estaban a salvo – Kufufufu_ ~ _¿Qué creen que están haciendo con mi querida Nagi? – se alegró de escuchar aquella sonrisa viendo como delante de ella entre una niebla purpura empezaba a visualizarse la imagen de una persona._

– _Mukuro–sama – el peli índigo le sonrió – por favor rescate a Kyoko–chan y Haru–chan – le suplico, el conocía la fuerza de la joven le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida, desapareció en un niebla._

 _Confiaba en que Chrome se encargaría de esos sujetos pero lo que preocupaba era la seguridad de la castaña, no le costó encontrarlas – kufufufu~ parece que estas en problemas Haru~_

– _¡Mukuro–san! – grito sorprendida al verlo frente a ella pero se encontraba feliz de verlo – Mukuro–san protege a Kyoko–chan – le pidió._

– _Oya~ y que hay de ti Haru, ¿no quieres que te proteja? – Haru se sonrojo por unos momentos, y vio como aquellos hombres que las seguían eran atrapados en una ilusión, se sorprendió, sabía que Mukuro era fuerte pero verlo en acción era otra cosa – parece que Chrome acabo con aquellas personas – aquel comentario tranquilizo a ambas jóvenes._

– _Que alegría, Haru–chan iré a ver si Chrome–chan se encuentra bien, ya volvemos – fue lo que dijo antes de regresar por dónde venían dejándolos solos, el peli índigo estaba por marcharse pero el grito de la joven castaña lo detuvo_

– _¡Mukuro–san! – vio como unos hombres la sujetaban._

– _Kufufufu~ si fuera ustedes la soltaría en este momento – los amenazo, su mirada aunque pareciera burlesca un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlo, dándole temor a los hombres._

– _¡Mukuro–san! ¡Cuidado! – Lo alerto pero fue tarde su reacción cuando sintió que en su cuello algo le era inyectado, fue perdiendo poco a poco la vista hasta caer al suelo – ¡Mukuro–san! – se asustó Haru al verlo caer._

 _Junto al cuerpo desmayado de apareció la silueta de una mujer – parece que este invento de Verde, funciono de maravilla, el guardián de la niebla no se dio cuenta de mi presencia en ningún momento, jajaja – empezó a reír._

– _¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con él? – le pregunto uno de los sujetos que sujetaba a Haru._

– _Sería un problema que lo dejáramos ir, así que lo llevaremos con nosotros – los hombres asintieron mientras unos lo llevaban a una camioneta – el Décimo Vongola estará en nuestras manos cuando sepa que tenemos en nuestras manos a su "novia" – dijo en burla mientras sujetaba el mentón de la joven mientras la miraba atentamente, para después inyectarle la misma sustancia que a Mukuro – le inyectaran cada cierta hora esta droga al guardián debemos mantenerlo drogado._

– _Como ordene Marine–sama – dijeron al unísono los sujetos._

– ‹‹ _aun no entiendo porque Tsunayoshi está interesado en esta mujer no están hermosa como yo›› – fue lo que pensó mientras la veía con desprecio, una vez llegaron a su base encerró a la joven en una celda mientras que a Mukuro lo llevaron a otra habitación donde le suministrarían aquella sustancia así evitando que despertara completamente._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, no recordaba lo que había pasado, le dolía el cuerpo tal vez era porque se encontraba en el suelo trato de moverse pero sus manos al igual que sus pies estaban amarradas, miro a su alrededor se encontraba en una celda ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? – ‹‹Mukuro–san›› – ni siquiera podía hablar, pero sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a esa persona, estaba preocupada – ‹‹quiero ver a Tsuna–san›› – se quedó dormida después de pensar en el joven castaño._

 _Cuando volvió a despertar, escuchaba gritos, muchos gritos, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, se sentía protegida, se acurruco más hacia esa parte que le transmitía calor, elevo su mirada encontrándose con una mirada de dos colores – Mukuro–san – susurro su nombre._

– _No te preocupes Haru, te sacare de este sitio – al ver sus ojos supo que le decía la verdad, confiaba en él, asintió antes de volver a quedarse dormida otra vez._

 _Desde el momento en que escucho explosiones supo que Tsunayoshi ya se encontraba en el lugar, era el momento en que debía actuar en especial a ver que no habían muchas personas vigilándolo, si creían que lo derrotarían por estar drogándolo estaban muy equivocados. No le tomo mucho tiempo liberarse y acabar con aquellas personas camino por las celdas buscando a la joven castaña estaba preocupado por ella._

 _Suspiro aliviado al ver que no le habían hecho ningún daño, debía llevarla a la superficie, no tardo en encontrar la salida, ya no podía caminar más sabia que el castaño estaría buscándolos así que lo esperaría en ese lugar._

– _¡Mukuro–san! – Despertó de golpe la joven para ver que realmente él se encontraba a su lado – ¡Mukuro–san! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! Haru estaba muy preocupada por usted – dijo entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba._

– _Kufufufu~ deberías preocuparte más por ti primavera – acariciaba sus cabellos castaños para tranquilizarla._

– _Jejeje Hace mucho que Mukuro–san no llamaba a Haru de esa forma – sonrió, sin dejar de abrazarlo._

– _Oya~ lo seguiré haciendo si tú sigues poniendo "san" a mi nombre – le respondió más tranquilo por saber que estaba bien._

 _Haru se separó del con las mejillas sonrojadas por haberse atrevido a abrazarlo – es un trato M–Mukuro – hizo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada y el sonrojo aumentaba más, provocando que el peli índigo riera. Quería preguntarle donde se encontraban pero escucho un murmullo – ¿Mukuro escuchar eso? – le pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados poniéndose de pie con dificultad._

 _Cada vez el murmullo se hacía más fuerte y fue cuando pudo distinguir lo que decía – ¡HARU! – era su nombre, busco por todos lados y fue cuando vio una silueta que reconoció de inmediato._

– _Tsuna–san – grito al verlo, para salir corriendo donde él aunque se le dificulto un poco, pero poco a poco iba tomando velocidad._

– _¡Haru! – al igual que la joven castaña él también fue a su encuentro cuando la vio._

 _Mukuro solo se quedó ahí sentado viendo como los dos castaños se abrazaban, mientras Nagi se acercaba a su lado – ¿Mukuro–sama se encuentra bien? – le pregunto con preocupación, é la miro por unos momentos para darle una pequeña sonrisa, para ponerse de pie después marcharse necesitaba descansar se había sobre esforzado._

– _Mukuro – se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Tsunayoshi – me alegro que te encuentres bien – lo miro por unos segundos antes de volver hablar – gracias por salvar a Haru._

– _Kufufufu_ ~ _, no sé de qué estás hablando Vongola – le respondió – Solo lo hice porque si algo llegara a pasarle Chrome se sentiría muy mal – agrego para después marcharse._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Tsunayoshi empezaba a molestarse, últimamente Haru pasaba más tiempo con Mukuro, se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia, eso era extraño para él, era su imaginación o Haru había creado lazos con sus guardianes, porque no solamente era Mukuro en un principio fue Yamamoto, después Gokudera le siguieron Lambo (aunque con el no importaba mucho ya que no era una amenaza) y Ryohei, solo faltaba que se llevara mejor con Hibari, empezó a reír eso sería imposible, detuvo su risa, creía que con Mukuro sería lo mismo pero se había equivocado, habría la posibilidad de que se llevaran bien , debía estar atento se preocupaba por su amiga y más después del secuestro desde ese momento ni Haru o Kyoko podían salir solas sin la compañía de uno de sus guardianes o sus hombres._

 _No paso mucho tiempo para la llegada de cierto azabache de mirada celeste lo cual provoco un caos y no solo a Tsuna también a los demás guardianes._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _No crees que es hermoso, Mukuro – le mostro los bocetos de su cuaderno – Haru está segura que le gustara a Chrome–chan – al peli índigo le encantaba ver su sonrisa._

– _Kufufufu_ ~ _por supuesto, todo le queda perfecto a Chrome_ ~ – _dijo, muchas veces Haru pensaba que hablaba como un padre alabando a su hija, se rio internamente por sus pensamientos – de que te ríes Haru_ ~ _– la joven empezó a sudar frio al ver esa sonrisa siniestra sabía que había leído sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse la puerta de la habitación se abrió._

– _¡Haru! – Dijo un azabache – sabía que te encontraría aquí – agrego con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos._

– _¡Haruko–kun! – se alejó del peli índigo para saludar al joven mientras Mukuro trataba de controlar sus ganas de meter en una ilusión a esa persona por haberle interrumpido en su tiempo con la castaña – ¿Por qué buscabas a Haru? – le pregunto inocentemente._

– _Quería invitarte a salir, hace poco encontré un sitio, que estoy seguro que te gustara._

– _Haru tiene curiosidad de saber de qué se trata ese sitio–desu._

– _Es una sorpresa Haru_

– _Mou_ ~ _no es justo Haruko–kun, Haru desea saber – empezó hacer pucheros demasiado tiernos para el azabache._

 _Le extendió la mano – si Haru tiene tanta curiosidad, entonces será mejor que la lleve de inmediato a ese lugar – le sonrió, Haru con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba por tomar su mano hasta que siente que es sujetada por la cintura._

 _Mukuro se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo muy raro viniendo de él, estaba más atento a la conversación que tenían, no lo negaría en un principio le agrado el sujeto por el hecho de que hacia enojar a Tsunayoshi pero su agrado se fue a la borda cuando el azabache empezó a interrumpir su tiempo con la primavera no podía hacerle nada porque sabía que ella se enojaría, solo debía esperar unos momentos para que se fuera pero nunca espero que la invitase a salir y lo peor era que la castaña iba aceptar ¿acaso se habían olvidado de su presencia?, no lo permitiría se acercó cuidadosamente para después atraerla por la cintura._

– _Kufufufu_ ~ _Haru está ocupada en estos momentos así que porque no vuelves mañana – le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la joven, lo que nunca imagino fue que en ese momento pasara por la puerta Tsuna que solo lo vio unos segundos antes de continuar por su camino, solo pasaron unos microsegundos antes de que retrocediera sus pasos,_

– _Mukuro ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – aunque en el rostro del castaño había una sonrisa, esta era peligrosa y no solo por el aura maligna que salía de este, además de que empezaba a alistar sus guantes, soltó por instinto la cintura de la joven para retroceder sin pensarlo unos pasos._

 _Haruko aprovechando aquella oportunidad agarro la mano de Haru para sacarla de ese futuro campo de guerra – será mejor irnos Haru, esto se pondrá peligroso – la joven asintió mientras lo seguía._

 _Tsuna se olvidó de la presencia de Haruko, incluso no le tomo importancia de que se fuera con Haru, no eso es mentiría, pero no podía hacerle nada ya que muy pronto se convertirían en aliados – Nunca debes tocar a Haru – se acercaba amenazadoramente, aunque fuera malo se desquitaría con su guardián de la niebla aunque este también se merecía el castigo._

– _Kufufufu_ ~ _estas celoso Tsunayoshi – parecía que estaba cavando su propia tumba._

– _Por supuesto que no, solo debo proteger a MI amiga de acosadores – Mukuro empezó a sudar frio cuando vio salir humo de los guantes del castaño, no debió haberlo provocado, pero no le demostraría que se encontraba nervioso, el también saco su tridente, sería una tarde muy ocupada."_

Lentamente empezó abrir sus ojos, en qué momento se había quedado dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?, pero lo más extraño para él era recordar aquellos sucesos en su vida sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su jefe era muy peligroso cuando estaba celoso – Kufufufu~ porque habré recordado aquello – se preguntó, miro a su alrededor viendo aquel paisaje todo muy pacifico, lo mejor era que fuera a buscar a Chrome, pero sintió un peso en su hombro fue cuando distinguió una cabellera castaña apoyada en su hombro, sonrió al verla dormir.

La castaña se removió un poco antes de empezar a despertarse, se estiro un poco – dormí tan bien.

–Kufufufu~ por supuesto, estuviste durmiendo en mi hombro, primavera~ – Haru lo miro, y vio esa sonrisa burlesca en su rostro – ¿sucedió alguna cosa?

–Haru se sorprendió por la pregunta, le alegraba saber que su relación con el peli índigo había creído tanto como para con tan sola verla saber que le sucedía algo – Tsuna–san está enojado conmigo – le dijo con tristeza.

–Oya~ ¿hiciste alguna cosa para enojar a Tsunayoshi?

–Haru no hizo nada – se defendió – bueno, no fue mi intención pero ignore a Tsuna–san – agrego un poco avergonzada.

– ¿y porque motivo lo ignoraste?

–Haruko–kun regreso – solo con decir aquello Mukuro entendió todo, no sabía porque motivo pero siempre que se trataba de ese sujeto la castaña tenía el habito de ignorar a las personas de a su alrededor.

– ‹‹ _Kufufufu_ ~ _me hubiera gustado ver la expresión que puso Tsunayoshi al ser ignorado por Haru››_ – no podía evitar reírse, de verdad le hubiera gustado estar ese momento.

– ¡MUKURO! no es para que te rías Haru necesita tu ayuda – pero por más que digiera la joven el peli índigo no dejaba de reír, la venganza era tan dulce.

 **Notas del autor**

Saludos!

Lo siento mucho! Como debería decirlo pero realmente lo siento por la tardanza de la actualización del capítulo, espero no me odien por tardarme demasiado – llorando a mares mientras su habitación es inundada por sus propias lagrimas – bueno como verán el ganador fue MUKURO, aplausos debo admitir que estuvo bien reñida la pelea, ya que eran 3 Mukuro – 3 Hibari – 2 Yamamoto y 2 Gokudera, tome encuentra a las personas que me pedían dos personajes unas me decían quiero un Mukuro pero también un Hibari, así que tome en cuenta aquello como verán había un empate! Entre la piña y el prefecto así que el que tomo la decisión fue nuestra querida moneda-chan, quien prefirió a Mukuro, no sé si me salió bien su personalidad incluso tal vez lo deje muy OOC, no estoy segura ¿ustedes que opinan?, ahora no sé porque pero me dio por hacer más historias pero eso solo dependerá de cómo me queden estos lazos ustedes que opinan me salió bien el 6986 ¿? aunque aquí Haru se queda al final con Tsuna como vimos en el primer lazo, pero si les gusto podría hacer una historia de ellos como protagonistas, yo solo digo.

Ahora pasemos a sus hermosos comentarios:

 **Sayaneko-chan:** Wiii mi primer comentario! gano Mukuro como querías, espero te haya gustado ya que no soy buena manejando la personalidad de nuestra querida piña pero hice todo mi esfuerzo para no decepcionarlas, tienes razón no podía dejarla así no más la historia nunca dejes de intentarlo tenía muchas ideas que había dejado inconclusa como el hecho de quien era esa misteriosa persona que trataba de arrebatar a Haru de Tsuna (aunque ya lo sabía) wao sí que te encanta Mukuro, espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas, muchas gracias por tus deseos tú también cuídate mucho.

 **Hitomi62:** Hitomi-chi! No sabes lo feliz que me haces a mi leer tu comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado, lo siento no quería confundirte, si efectivamente Haru viajo al pasado como podrás ver en la historia "Nunca dejes de intentarlo" si muchos recuerdos dentro de otros recuerdos creo yo también me maree al escribirlo jejeje, me alegra que lo hayas entendido, si era justo que Tsuna se pusiera celoso después de haber rechazado tantas veces a Haru, si Kyoko quería ayudar a su amiga dándole la espinita de la duda a Tsuna, me alegro que te gustara Haruko, es tan lindo pero lo bueno es que él sabe perder. Lo siento hitomi-chi esta vez la moneda estuvo a favor de Mukuro a ver si esta vez gana nuestro querido y sensual Hibari.

 **Mary-animeangel:** Mary-chan! No sé si puedo llamarte así, me alegra ver un comentario tuyo y bueno estas en lo cierto es la continuación de mi otro fic, me alegra que te encantara bueno no pude poner mucho escenas de celos de Tsuna claro excepto al último ya que este lazo se trataba de cómo había crecido la relación de Mukuro y Haru para tener la relación que tienen, un trio pues no sé cómo me quede en especial con dos personajes que no sé si me salgan bien, tal vez lo haga en un futuro por qué hiciste que se me ocurrieran ideas de como seria jajaja. Si no sabes cuánto temen los celos de Tsuna, ese chico resulto ser muy celoso, me compadezco de ellos.

 **Angelacorus:** si te ganaron amiga, y lo peor es que no gano Yamamoto incluso yo lo apoyaba pero ni modo y que tal me quedo ¿?

 **Alisson Carolina:** lo siento no gano ni Hibari ni Yamamoto, tal vez lo logren para el siguiente, gracias por tus recomendaciones y no piense que no las tome en cuenta porque si lo hice me gusta cuando mis lectoras me dan concejo así puedo ir mejorando me recuerda a cuando empecé a escribir, era peor de lo que es ahora y solo pude mejorar a que personas como tú me dieron concejos y siguieron mi historia viendo las mejoras que tenía, ahora todos piensan que Kyoko es una loquilla, bueno estabas cerca es Haruko y no Haruka, creo que lo cree pensando en Haru. Hay que entender a Tsuna es difícil ver a alguien ser tan cercano con la persona que queremos así que es imposible no odiarlo, no te preocupes pero me alegro que comentaras.

 **Suno-Andrew:** Su-chan! Sabía que me pedirías a Gokudera, pero lamento que no ganara, jejeje no te tardaste tanto mejor yo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, ¿Qué quieres decirme?... gracias me alegro que te gustara, a mí también me encanta que Tsuna este celoso están asfasdd no hay palabras, soy feliz de que les haya gustado mi OC Haruko es un amor y no solo porque lo haya creado yo, una historia con el mmm no suena mal pero tienes razón Tsuna lo mataría pero al ver que les gusto el tendrá más participación y un capitulo solo para él, si lo dibuje y déjame decirte es MUY GUAPO, te lo mostrare cuando termine de pintarlo, si estaba en dificultad en saber de quién escribir Mukuro. Bueno tus deseos se concedieron porque también actualice el cielo de la primavera, me alegra tenerte intrigada ese es mi propósito muajajaja, no mentira.

 **Kyokoren2471:** me alegra que te resultara interesante y aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario,

 **Kanade:** Kana-chan! (Sigo llamándote así sin tener tu permiso) bueno me lo dijiste en otro lugar pero debo decirte que Gokudera no gano, puede que gane en la próxima ya veremos y no te preocupes por no comentar te comprendo yo también soy muy distraída que hay veces que se me olvida comentar alguna historia jejeje nos parecemos pero bueno espero te haya gustado el capítulo si es que lo leíste XD.

Y ahí acabamos bueno para el siguiente lazo de quien será el turno esta vez ¿? ¿la moneda volverá a tomar la decisión? Espero no, nos veremos o mejor dicho nos leeremos en el siguiente lazo.


	3. Lazo extra

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

Esta historia es la continuación de Nunca dejes de intentarlo. Y por último pero no menos importante, este lazo va dedicado especialmente a angelacorus por darme la idea, espero te guste

 **Lazo Extra**

 **Un amor imposible**

Veía los paisajes a través del cristal de la ventana, suspiro no sabía cómo podría verla sin sentirse culpable, ¿porque aquello tuvo que pasar?, era la pregunta que siempre estaba en su cabeza desde que la había conocido.

El no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero eso cambio una vez que la conoció.

La primera vez que la vio fue hace tres años, se encontraba en un pequeño parque, consolando a un pequeño niño que se había lastimado jugando, cuando la vio creyó que era un ángel caído del cielo, sus cabellos castaños que se movían al compás del viento, sus ojos cafés que demostraban una alegría en ellos y su sonrisa la más resplandeciente que había visto en toda su vida, se quedó ahí observando cada uno de sus movimientos, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dónde vivía? Eran las preguntas que más inundaban sus pensamientos, pero no tenía el valor de ir a preguntárselas, no supo cuánto tiempo paso contemplándola, hasta que la vio marcharse.

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a seguirla, debía por lo menos saber su nombre, empezó a acelerar sus pasos pero no fue suficiente, se había marchado.

Muchos dirían que se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador, y aun a pesar de las quejas de Adelheid él iba hacia ese lugar esperando volver a verla, pero nunca más volvió aparecer un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción se apoderaron de él, era tan tonto creer que ella volvería al mismo sitio pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, de volver a verla.

Cuantos días llevaba yendo hacia ese mismo parque, no lo sabía con exactitud, miro el cielo el cual se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nubes muy pronto llovería, lo sabía y aun así no se movía de ese lugar, cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer decidió que era mejor marcharse no quería ser regañado por su amiga casi se podría decir que una madre para él, lo que no espero fue que la lluvia se convirtiera en un aguacero, corrió lo más rápido refugiándose en un pequeño refugio.

– ¿La lluvia también lo atrapo? – Escucho una delicada voz detrás de él, al voltear fue cuando la vio, su ángel, se froto los ojos creyendo que se tratara de ilusiones – ¿se encuentras bien – desu~? – volver a escucharla supo que no era su imaginación, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado.

– S–si – su voz temblaba, estaba nervioso, la joven le sonrió, provocando que se sonrojara, desvió la mirada no podía verla a los ojos – ¿a – a ti también?

La castaña lo miro por unos segundos tratando de adivinar a que se refería, sonrió al darse cuenta de que le hablaba de la lluvia, se acercó a él para pararse a su lado, levanto una mano sacándola del pequeño refugio, sintiendo las gotas de la lluvia tocar su mano, el joven pelirrojo solo la observaba – a Haru le gusta la lluvia – le dijo mientras su mano era mojada – pero Haru prefiere el cielo.

– ‹‹ _¿Haru?_ _››_ – se preguntó a sí mismo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba del nombre de su ángel, no dijeron nada más, el ambiente no se sentía incómodo, solo con estar así con ella era su mayor felicidad.

El sonido de un teléfono fue lo que rompió aquel silencio, vio como la castaña sacaba un teléfono de su bolso – ¡Kyoko–chan! – La escucho decir – Haru en este momento se dirige para allá – una vez corto la llamado lo miro – Haru debe irse… – se detuvo al no saber cómo llamarlo lo que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta.

– K–Kozato Enma – se presentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Fue un gusto Kozato–san, mi nombre es Miura Haru – aquella sonrisa que le regalo provoco que se sonrojara quedando del mismo color que su cabello.

– ¡Espera! – La detuvo antes de que se marchara – ¿nos volveremos a ver? – Haru lo miro antes de volver a sonreírle.

– Por supuesto Kozato–san – y sin importar que estuviera lloviendo la castaña se marchó, dejando al joven pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro por haber podido encontrar a su ángel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aunque habían pasado días de la última vez que la vio su felicidad era inmensa no solo había podido ver de nuevo a su ángel ahora conocía su nombre y estaba seguro de que se volverían a encontrarse, que el destino la llevaría de nuevo a ella.

Tenía una reunión importante con el jefe de una de las familias más importantes, hasta el momento no había aceptado ninguna alianza con alguna familia y el motivo era fácil, el no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, todos ellos solo velaban por sus propios beneficios y el no deseaba relacionarse con alguien así, odiaba cuando Adelheid lo obligaba a ir a esas reuniones, no era bueno para aquello se ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir, por eso motivo ella también lo acompañaba.

Se adentró aquel enorme hotel, debía dirigirse a los últimos pisos donde se encontraba uno de los más famosos restaurantes, ahí seria su reunión, sabía bien que su amiga se encontraría ahí en esos momentos y lo regañaría por su tardanza, suspiro él no tenía muchas ganas de ir, se subió al ascensor deseando que todo aquello se terminara lo más pronto pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran vio como una pequeña y frágil silueta entraba a toda velocidad, su respiración era agitada por la carrera, sus manos colocadas en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, algo dentro de él le decía que conocía a esa persona.

Un suspiro – ¡Haru logro entrar! – grito en victoria, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al verla detenidamente, el destino la había vuelto a ponerla en su camino.

– Miura – san – susurro su apellido con alegría, la joven levanto su mirada al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en el ascensor.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Kozato – san! – Se sorprendió de verlo pero una sonrisa reemplazo su sorpresa al reconocerlo – nos volvimos a encontrar – desu~ – le dijo con alegría, parándose correctamente.

‹‹ _Destino››_ fue la única palabra que inundo su mente, tal vez era su destino encontrarse, eso era lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su corazón – ¿t – te diriges al restaurante Miura – san? – le pregunto entre nerviosismo y duda, sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de un rojo, por haberle hecho tal pregunta.

– Si, Haru se encontrara con una amiga – le respondió con cierta alegría.

Enma no deseaba llegar pronto a su destino ya que sabía que volvería a separarse de ella, entonces fue cuando lo sintieron, como el ascensor dejaba de moverse, esperaron unos segundos creyendo que volvería a moverse pero no pasaba nada.

– E–El ascensor se detuvo – se golpe mentalmente era más que obvio que se había detenido pero él no sabía que más decir, solo esperaba que la joven castaña no lo considera un tonto.

" _lamentamos los inconvenientes, hubo una falla mecánica en el funcionamiento de los ascensores, nuestros técnicos lo solucionaran muy pronto, tardaremos unos minutos en arreglarlo y ponerlo en funcionamiento, agradecemos su comprensión"_ – escucharon una voz en los parlantes que había incorporado en los ascensores, si ahora estaba más que seguro que su destino era ella, era la mejor señal que había recibido.

– Parece que estaremos aquí por un tiempo–desu~ – veía como la castaña se sentaba en el suelo – ¿Kozato–san no se sentara? – le pregunto mientras daba palmaditas a su lado, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

– y–yo, claro – se sentó frente a ella, todavía no tenía mucho valor de sentarse a su lado, y aunque un silencio se había creado se sentía tranquilo.

– ¿Kozato–san también se dirige al restaurante – desu~? – le pregunto.

– S–Si, debo reunirme con unas personas.

–los postres de ese lugar son deliciosos–desu~ – menciono contenta – cuando Haru vine con Kyoko–chan pedimos los postres más deliciosos ¡debes probarlos Kozato–san!

–jejeje lo hare – le gustaba la personalidad de la castaña, lo tranquilizaba – Miura–san yo…

–Haru, Kozato–san puede llamar a Haru por su nombre

–H–Haru – pronunciar su nombre había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

– ¿si? – verla sonreírle fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado, ahora estaba seguro que, ella era esa persona especial, la que lo llevaba al cielo con solo sonreírle y sin importar que no se conozcan mucho, él quería convertirse en alguien importante para ella.

–H–aru… t–te gus..taria salir conmigo – el sonrojo de su rostro ahora hacia competencia con el color de su cabello pero lo había hecho.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Por supuesto Haru será muy feliz de mostrarle a Kozato–san las pastelerías–desu~! – le contesto, aunque el pelirrojo no entendía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

– ¿pastelerías? – estaba un poco confundido.

– ¿Kozato–san no se refería a salir con Haru para conocer las pastelerías?

– ‹‹ _así que cuando acepto se refería a eso››_ – un aura depresiva lo empezó a rodear – _‹‹tal vez no me explique bien››_ – con todo el valor que lo invadió en ese momento sujeto sus dos manos, mirándola a los ojos, trago un poco de saliva para darse un poco más de valor – lo que quería decirte es, Haru quieres ser – un pequeño movimiento los hizo saber que el ascensor estaba de nuevo funcionando, y más al ver las puertas abrirse y junto con aquello se iba su oportunidad.

–Kozato–san ¡somos libres! – salió del ascensor, dando saltitos, las personas del restaurante la vieron mientras una gotita aparecía en su cien.

Aunque su oportunidad se hubo arruinado no pudo evitar sonreír, miro la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga, debía irse – ¡Haru–chan! – Escucho la voz de una joven peli naranja acercándose donde ellos – Haru–chan creí que te había ocurrido alguna cosa cuando tardaste en llegar, estaba por llama a Tsu–kun – su tono de voz demostraba preocupación – _‹‹ ¿Tsu–kun? ¿Será su hermana? Tsu–kun es lo mismo que Tsubasa–kun pero tiene el prefijo kun así que podría ser su hermano››_ – pensaba el pelirrojo, sin prestar atención a la conversación de las dos jóvenes.

–Haru–chan me llamaron para avisarnos de que el vestido ya está listo y debemos ir para que hacerle unas pruebas más – agarro la mano de su amiga arrastrándola de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

– ¡Enma–san! ¡Haru saldrá con usted! – escucho que le decía antes de que las puertas se cerraran, se quedó ahí congelado mientras un aura rosada lo rodeaba, lo había llamado por su nombre y aunque la joven castaña había malinterpretado su declaración, se sentía feliz por haber hablado más con ella.

Y aunque fue regañado por haber llegado tarde, no le importo mucho, su felicidad era enorme, incluso no le importo que aquel capo se hiciera el ofendido y no aceptara tener una alianza con ellos, no le importo ya que desde un principio él iba a negarse a esa alianza. Pero desde ese día fue encontrándose cada vez con ella en aquel parque que la había por primera vez, le conto de su vida en Namimori, aunque habían cosas que omitía, siempre hablaba de alguien importante para ella, el suponía que debía tratarse de su hermano Tsu–kun, y como ella llego a Italia para estudiar, ahora viviendo con su familia, siempre la veía tan ocupada pero su alegría nunca se esfumaba, se había formado una amistad entre ellos, aunque él quería ser más que su amigo pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para volver a declarase de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya llevaban varios días charlando, en un principio no estaba tan seguro en aceptar esa alianza como con todas las familias con las que se reunía, pero conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi supo que no estaba cometiendo un error y aunque no pudo ir a la ceremonia de sucesión (se había enfermado hasta el caso que Adelheid no le había permitido asistir, yendo ella en su lugar) se dio cuenta de que él era distinto a los otros capos de la mafia, por ese motivo ese día había decidió por fin aceptar la alianza de la familia Shimon con Vongola, además de que su amistad con el castaño iba creciendo cada vez en cierta manera eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos que le reconfortaba de cierta manera, aparte de saber que Primo Shimon había sido amigo de Primo Vongola.

– Espero que sigamos llevándonos bien, Enma – kun

– Claro que si Tsuna – kun, como nuestros antepasados nuestras familias se darán el mismo apoyo en cualquier dificultad – estrecharon las manos, vio su reloj la reunión había tardado más de lo esperaba, era momento de marcharse el castaño le acompañaba a la entrada mientras charlaban de los proyectos que tenía en mente y antes de que llegaran a la entrada principal la puerta fue abierta y en pocos segundo solo vio como una cabellera castaña pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

– ¡Mira Tsuna – san! Ya le dieron a Haru las invitaciones – se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz, tenía miedo de mirar hacia ese lugar – son hermosas – desu~ – hablo con ilusión.

– Si son hermosas Haru – escuchar aquel nombre lo obligaron a que volteara su mirada y fue cuando la vio, su ángel se encontraba ahí pero ella solo miraba a su amigo con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto que pusiera, los dos tan perdidos en sus miradas como si estas los llevaran a un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos, ver la manera en que el la miraba era lo que le hizo darse cuenta de todo, deseaba marcharse de ese lugar, no quería ver aquello – ¡oh! Enma – kun quiero presentarte a una persona especial para mí – vio como la castaña se sonrojaba ante esas palabras – ella es Miura Haru, mi prometida – solo escuchar eso provocaron que todo su mundo se destruyera en tan solo unos segundos, lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír forzadamente.

– ¿Enma – kun? – La escucho decir su nombre mirándolo por primera vez – ¡Hahi! ¡Enma – san! – la escucho sorprendida.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunto con curiosidad el castaño mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

– Tsuna – san ¿recuerdas que Haru te platico del día que se quedó atrapada en un ascensor? – Vio asentir al castaño – la persona que acompaño a Haru fue Enma – san.

– Ohh, ya veo – fue lo único que dijo.

– ¿Prometida? – todavía estaba impactado, pero al sentir que alguien sujetaba su mano volvió a la realidad, miro a Haru quien le sonreía.

– Haru está muy contenta de verte, aquí tienes Enma – san – le entrego un sobre, él la sostuvo por inercia – es la invitación a la boda de Haru y Tsuna – san.

La sonrisa falsa que estaba mostrando hasta ese momento desapareció de inmediato de su rostro – ¿se casaran? – miro a ambos, los dos con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se miraban con ternura y amor, fue ahí que empezó a caer en un abismo.

– D – Dentro de dos semanas – le respondió Tsuna un poco avergonzado, sin percatarse del cambio de actitud de su amigo – espero verte ese día, me gustaría compartir ese día importante con todos mis amigos – y cuando vio cómo su amigo tan feliz, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada.

– C – Claro – aunque no lo quiso el tono de su voz estaba apagada – estaré ahí – al decir aquello se marchó de la mansión Vongola, y solo cuando estuvo en su automóvil fue cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a surgir de sus ojos carmesí, sus ilusiones lo habían llevado tan alto que al caer en ese abismo de tristeza fue más doloroso que nunca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y aunque estuvo tentado a no ir a su boda, no pudo, Haru y Tsuna eran sus amigos y aunque le doliera no podía faltar a ese tan importante para ellos. El sonido de una melodía suave le dio a entender que la ceremonia estaba empezando, veía ahí a su amigo parado frente al altar, se notaba sus nervios, a su lado se encontraban sus guardianes los cuales trataban de tranquilizar, veía como entraron unos jovencitos quienes llevaban ramos de flores y los anillos, después fue el turno de ingresar de las damas y fue cuando la música paro para dar otra melodía había llegado la hora, y fue cuando la vio vestida de blanco, ese día se veía más radiante que nunca, había quedado cautivado de nuevo, pero ella no veía a nadie a su alrededor, tenía la mirada fija en el joven castaño que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Los veía ahí mirándose mientras decían sus votos, en ese momento supo que todo se había acabado, había perdido a la persona de la cual se había enamorado, ¿Qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si se hubieran conocido más antes? ¿Hubiera ocurrido lo mismo? ¿Ella se habría enamorado de él? Tantas preguntas inundaban su mente en un ¿qué tal si?, ya no podía hacer nada el destino la había llevado a conocerla pero también le había arrebatado toda ilusión al saber que ella ya tenía a alguien, lo único que podía hacer era desear su felicidad, la de ella y su amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado unos años después de aquello, su amistad con Haru había crecido con el tiempo, y a pesar de todo el aun la amaba trato de olvidarse de ella pero fue imposible, tal vez en un futuro llegaría a conocer a alguien pero sabía que ese amor que sentía por la castaña siempre estaría dentro de él. Siempre iba a visitarlos y no era nuevo que lo vieran por ahí, bajo de su vehículo encontrándose con la mirada celeste de una persona.

– Enma ¿también vienes a visitar a Tsunayoshi? – El joven azabache lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – o ¿a Haru? – aquello lo tomo desprevenido no pudiendo evitar que se sonrojara al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, ya que en parte era cierto lo que decía pero eso nunca se lo diría, lo escuchaba reírse – vamos Enma conmigo no debes fingir, sé muy bien cuáles son tus sentimientos por Haru y no te culpo, ella es muy especial – se asustó un poco no podía creer que alguien había descubierto sus sentimientos por la castaña – no te preocupes nadie más lo sabe – se detuvo un momento – o tal vez si, en especial sus guardianes son muy observadores y un poco violentos – susurraba para sí mismo pero igual lo escucho provocando que empezara a temblar – pero lo importante es que Tsunayoshi no lo sabe – le dio una palmadita en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

Enma se quedó unos momentos parado, aún estaba sorprendido, sabía que podía confía en Moretti, en todo ese tiempo que lo había conocido supo que no era una mala persona en especial cuando escuchaba a Haru hablar de él, suspiro lo mejor era entrar a la mansión, pero le que no imagino era ver la escena ante sus ojos.

– Moretti podrías dejar de abrazar a ¡MI ESPOSA! – la rabia con la que pronuncia esas palabras su amigo castaño provoco que se erizaran sus cabellos y más aún al ver como un aura muy amenazante empezaba a rodearlo ¿su amigo siempre había sido así de peligroso?

– Claro que podría pero no deseo hacerlo, además Haru es MI amiga, así que no le veo el problema – sin dejar de abrazar a Haru la miro – ¿te incomoda que te abrase Haru? – le sonrió.

– Por supuesto que no – le respondió con una sonrisa – Tsuna – san, no debes ser tan agresivo con Haruko – kun, él es nuestro amigo – una pequeña vena estaba en la frente del castaño al escuchar lo que decía su esposa – además Haruko – kun siempre me saludo con un abrazo desde que nos conocimos.

La sonrisa de victoria que mostraba el rostro del azabache, era lo que más molestaba a Tsunayoshi, como lo odiaba solo esperaba el día en que pudiera vengarse de él y lo haría sufrir mucho más que a sus guardianes, si ya estaba ideando los planes.

– Por cierto Tsunayoshi, esta vez vine por unos asuntos que debemos discutir – dejo de abrazar a su amiga para acercarse al joven castaño, su mirada era seria.

– ¿Qué asuntos? – su enojo se había esfumado al ver la seriedad con la que le hablaba el pelinegro, esperaba que no se tratara de nada malo, pero al sentir como el colocaba un brazo sobres sus hombros, supo que le estaba mintiendo.

–No estés tan serio Tsunayoshi, no es nada malo solo quería informarte sobre la nueva tecnología de mis familia – le sonrió, mientras una vena crecía en la frente del castaño – y quería invitar a tu familia a unas vacaciones, pero entenderé si no puedes ir por todo el trabajo que tienes será suficiente con que vayan Haru y Kyoko – agrego y volver donde su amiga.

– ¡ME NIEGO! – le reclamo.

El pelirrojo no sabía si interrumpir o no, aun no podía entender el motivo por el que el azabache molestara a su amigo sabiendo lo celoso que podía llegar a ser, el muchas veces fue testigo de los castigos que les daba a sus guardianes por la cercanía que tenían con su esposa, incluso él se mantenía a cierta distancia para no provocar su ira, los miro atentamente y pudo entenderlo, Moretti al igual que él estaba enamorado de Haru, porque no lo había notado antes, la forma en que la miraba incluso su comportamiento y la manera en que molestaba a Tsuna, todo era muy claro pero de una cosa estaba seguro en algún momento Moretti no se libraría de la furia de Tsuna.

Era bueno que el apreciara su vida, quería seguir siendo un amigo importante para SU PRIMER AMOR.

 **Notas del autor**

Saludos!

Bueno aún sigo escribiendo el lazo de Yamamoto que es quien gano pero como sé que me tardare un poquito (espero) decidí publicar este pequeño lazo extra ya que en un principio ni siquiera lo había pensado hacer, pero gracias a la sugerencia de angelacorus, mi imaginación voló escribiendo este lazo no sé si me salió bien su personalidad incluso tal vez lo deje muy OOC, no estoy segura ¿ustedes que opinan?, me gusta saber su opinión, espero haberlo hecho bien y les gustara.

Ahora pasemos a sus hermosos comentarios:

 **Okita kagura:** Wiii mi primer comentario! Del segundo capítulo (creo que siempre hago esto) bueno mi querida amiga me alegra que te gustara mi historia y si hasta yo pienso que Mukuro tiene su lado tierno muy pero muy en el fondo, así que se me dificulto un poco en plasmarlo, una pregunta a que te refieres si voy a escribir otro como este, si escribiré otra historia donde Mukuro sea protagonista o si seguiré con la historia, si es lo primero no lo sé XD creo que dependería de mis lectoras si les gusto el 6986 pues claro lo hare.

 **Angelacorus:** que te puedo decir mmm, ¡gano Yamamoto! Aunque ahora no lo estoy publicando pero él será el siguiente, cuando leí tu comentario con la idea de un Enma Haru, me diste muchas ideas, espero que te haya gustado, me alegro que te gustara la interacción de Mukuro y Haru, enserio nunca pensaste en escribir eso jejeje.

 **Suno–Andrew:** Su–chan! Me alegra siempre ver tus comentarios, si mi amiga gano nuestro ilusionista, si te entiendo es muy difícil de escribir, pero te queda genial, en serio tienes un oneshot? Estoy segura que te habrá quedado fantástico yo sería la primera en leerlo jejeje, me alegra que saber que haya podido manejar bien la personalidad de Mukuro, por supuesto Haru siempre logra lo que se propone, y pues nunca imagine que Tsuna sería tan celoso, creo que nuestra primavera no es consciente de eso, jajaja tenía que encontrar la forma de que encontrara a Mukuro y me dije por supuesto Crome lo hará, para mí y mi loca imaginación veo a Mukuro siempre tratando de conquistar a Haru. Como veras y ya comprobaste Haruko es muy guapo XD y seguirá provocando caos en la familia Vongola, celos muchos celos.

 **Mary–animeangel:** Mary–chan! Me alegra que te guste mi OC, si tienes razón al decir que es la cereza del pastel, aunque hay veces que él no se da cuenta que interrumpe los momentos de Haru con los otros y Tsuna (a quien engaño claro que lo sabe le encanta molestarlos) pues si no sé porque pero todo Vongola lo odia y todo porque no soportan verlo con Haru , y si mi amiga el seguirá apareciendo para la mala suerte de los guardianes y el Décimo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, si Haru se ganó el cariño de Mukuro y tienes razón al decir que es ese sentimiento es más que hermandad (tal vez) pues no sé si decirte que el lazo de Hibari será igual de tierno como con Mukuro (creo) jajaja ya verás cómo se pone Tsuna cuando encuentre a Yamamoto todo cariñoso con Haru ya lo veras muajajaja(versión mala activada) bueno espero que te haya gustado este lazo extra, ¿los varia? ¿reborn? No lo había pensado talvez como con Enma haga algo aunque no esté segura.

Y ahí acabamos con sus hermoshos comentarios, bueno para el siguiente lazo de quien será el turno esta vez ¿? Aunque ahora es el turno de Yamamoto jejeje así que no hay necesidad de decidir quién, nos veremos o mejor dicho nos leeremos en el siguiente lazo.


	4. Lazo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

" _ **Letra cursiva"**_ – sueños

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Lazo 3**

 **Insomnio**

"" _ **Caminaba por aquel largo pasillo, no reconocía aquel sitio, el lugar se sentía frio todo estaba oscuro, empezó a escuchar voces sin dudarlo se dirigió a ese lugar, poco a poco iba distinguiendo una pequeña luz a pasos apresurados llego a una puerta, tenía dudas de abrirla o no, respiro lo más profundo y abrió la puerta, la luz la cegó por unos momentos, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver a las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí todos con trajes y con una mirada de perdida, veía en un lado a Kyoko llorando desconsoladamente siendo calmada por Chrome quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Con pasos despacio se adentraba a la habitación, no entendía bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, con temor se fue acercando hacia un joven peli plateado.**_

– _**Gokudera-san ¿Qué está pasando–desu~? – el oji esmeralda la miro por unos segundos, su mirada era seria y dolorosa, no supo porque pero un temor la empezó a invadir – ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san? – Le pregunto, veía como trataba de decirle algo pero no lo hacía, miro a la persona al lado de él – Yamamoto-san ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san? – ninguno le decía nada, empezó a tener miedo, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada al no recibir ninguna respuesta y fue cuando lo vio en medio de esa habitación había una foto rodeada de montones de flores.**_

 _ **Con pasos lentos se fue acercando, las personas la miraban con tristeza ¿Por qué la miraban así? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba Tsuna-san?, sin que ella misma lo supiera las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos cafés, se detuvo frente a la foto y ahí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Tsuna-san? – cayo de rodillas, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba al retrato, acariciándolo.**_

– _**Haru–chan – escuchaba la voz de su amiga a su lado pero no le importo – debemos ser fuertes Haru–chan, estoy segura que Tsuna-kun no le gustaría vernos tristes por su… – las palabras se trabaron en su garganta.**_

– _**No – murmuro – ¡no es cierto! – Grito mirando a la peli naranja con dolor – ¡Tsuna-san no puede! ¡No puede! – llevo ambas manos a su rostro, sentía como su amiga la abrazaba.**_

– _**Lo siento Haru–chan, pero debemos ser fuertes, debemos aceptar la muerte de Tsuna-kun – se separó de inmediato al escucharla, no podía creerle.**_

 _ **Se levantó acercándose a sus amigos – Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san? – sus amigos la miraban con dolor, se alejaba de ellos – no, no, no ¡No! – salió corriendo de la habitación no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, corrió por aquellos pasillos encontrándose con otra puerta, entro lo más rápido y de nuevo una luz la cegó, al abrir sus ojos miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en otro sitio sentía un peso en sus piernas, al bajar la mirada vio el rostro de Tsuna, sonrió pero al tratar de tocar sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de sangre, empezó a temblar, no podía ser cierto, él no podía estar muerto".**_

 _Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, miro a todos lados dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, llevo una mano a su rostro dándose cuenta de que había transpirado – Solo fue una pesadilla–desu~ – trataba de auto convencerse, odiaba tener esa clase de sueños, sabía muy bien que aquel futuro donde la existencia de Tsuna desaparecía no podría suceder, ya que la batalla en el futuro había cambiado ese destino, habían ganado._

 _Sabía muy bien que ya no podría dormir – ‹‹tal vez un vaso de leche ayude a Haru a dormir›› – pensaba, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se perdió un par de veces aún no se acostumbraba a ese sitio y no reconocía los caminos. Cuando llego a la cocina se quedó ahí no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a su habitación, aunque también era porque no recordaba donde quedaba, debía aprenderse el camino lo más pronto si no deseaba perderse._

– _Creí que era el único despierto – miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con una mirada café mirándola._

– _Yamamoto-san ¿tampoco puede dormir–desu~? – le pregunto mientras lo veía servirse un vaso de leche y sentarse frente a ella._

– _Aunque ya llevamos unos meses viviendo aun no me acostumbro a esta casa, aunque a decir verdad me perdí cuando fui al baño – empezó a reír contagiando a la castaña – y que me dices tú Haru – la sonrisa que antes estaba en su rostro se borró de inmediato al recordar el motivo por el que no podía dormir – no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres ¿Cómo te está yendo en tus clases? – cambio de tema no quería incomodar a su amiga._

– _¡Muy bien–desu~! Reborn–chan hizo que me aceptaran en una de las mejores universidades–desu~ – con solo recordarlo, su tristeza se esfumaba un poco aunque no podía olvidar las imágenes de su pesadilla – Haru está muy feliz de que sus padres la dejaran venir a estudiar en Italia y estar con ustedes–desu~._

– _A nosotros también nos alegra tenerte Haru, ya que también eres nuestra amiga – su sonrisa era la más brillante que había visto, por algún motivo el charlar con él la tranquilizaba._

 _Y a partir de esa noche se fueron encontrando en el cocina para charlar, de que es lo que habían hecho en el día, sus gustos, lo que odiaban, o de cualquier otro tema, su amistad se iba estrechando cada vez más._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Bueno no sabía que hacer exactamente, ese día no tenía clases, Kyoko se encontraba con su hermano comprando los ingredientes para la cena y Chrome habían salido con Mukuro, así prácticamente se encontraba solo, no quería ir a molestar a Tsuna ya que se encontraba ocupado junto a Gokudera en algunos asuntos de la familia, y los pequeños estaban en la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos tratando de pensar en alguna forma de distraerse, tal vez debería dormirse ya que últimamente en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, pero en solo pensar que podría volver a soñar aquel sueño la aterraban y desechaba aquella idea._

– _Yo, Haru – la saludo con una sonrisa – que bueno que te veo._

– _¿Yamamoto-san necesita algo de Haru? – le pregunto con curiosidad._

– _Parece que hoy no tengo ninguna misión y Gokudera me boto de la oficina de Tsuna por estar distrayéndolo – la joven castaña se rio ante su comentario – no quieres jugar al béisbol un rato conmigo – le propuso, desde que tenían esas charlas en la noche su amistad había ido creciendo, ella acepto de inmediato se dirigieron a los jardines de la mansión, mientras el joven azabache le entregaba un bate, dándole instrucciones de como tenía que abanicar el bate cuando la pelota estuviera cerca, ella lo escuchaba atentamente._

– _¡Lista Haru! – le pregunto una vez más, mientras se alistaba para hacer un lanzamiento._

– _¡Haru esta lista! – agarro el bate, estaba decidida a golpear la pelota, veía como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Yamamoto dando paso a una mirada seria y calculadora por unos segundos le aterro ver la pelota venir a donde ella a una gran velocidad, cerró los ojos y abanico lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió como el bate golpeo la pelota._

– _¡Woa! – pronuncio solamente el azabache mientras veía la pelota irse lo más lejos, si estuvieran en un partido eso sería un Home Run – serias una gran bateadora Haru – la felicito, la joven castaña abrió los ojos para ver que efectivamente había golpeado la pelota y lo había mandado lejos, salto con alegría para después correr hacia su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza._

– _¡Yamamoto-san! ¡Haru lo hiso! – gritaba con alegría, los dos estaban abrazados mientras daban unas pequeñas vueltas celebrando la victoria de la castaña, pero lo que no pudieron notar fue como en una de las ventanas de la mansión una mirada castaña los miraba atentamente._

– _¿Juudaime sucedió alguna cosa? – aquella pregunta lo desconcertó, provocando que dejara de ver la ventana._

– _No ¿Por qué motivo preguntas Gokudera-kun? – el joven peli plateado no pudo evitar sentir un miedo hacia su jefe en especial al ver que lo miraba tan atentamente con una mirada que solo mostraba cuando se encontraba en reuniones con otras familias mafiosas, le señalo una de sus manos._

 _Tsuna veía al lugar donde señalaba su amigo y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al encontrar el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo totalmente destruido, sin querer lo había aplastado – jejeje, lo siento – se disculpó, mientras colocaba el aparato roto en la mesa no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, lo único que había visto era a Yamamoto y Haru abrazarse, frunció el ceño con solo recordarlo, no le gustaba aquello._

– _No debe disculparse Juudaime – hablo el peli plateado aun sin entender lo que realmente le sucedía a su amigo–jefe, miraba como se acercaba de nuevo a la ventana mirando el exterior – ‹‹ ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando afuera para que Juudaime esté tan interesado ?›› – pensaba mientras seguía revisando unos documentos, tenía curiosidad._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Caminaba por los pasillos lentamente – Haru necesita comprar las cosas para la cena – veía una pequeña lista muy atentamente – ‹‹Haru preparara una deliciosa cena para los chicos–desu~ ›› – sonrió, tan atenta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona delante de ella, chocando irremediablemente._

– _Estas muy distraída Haru – por un momento se había asustado creyendo que había chocado con otra persona pero el escuchar la voz de Yamamoto la tranquilizo._

– _¡Yamamoto-san! – levanto la mirada sin apartarse de su amigo quien la sostenía de los hombros._

– _¿En que estabas tan concentrada que no me viste? – le pregunto con tranquilidad._

– _¡Hahi! Haru leía las cosas que debe comprar para la cena–desu~ – le mostro el pequeño papelito._

– _Ohh, no estoy ocupado ¿quieres que te acompañe? – le propuso._

– _Haru, Yamamoto – antes de que pudiera responderle escucharon una voz llamándolos, viendo como cierto castaño se acercaba a ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido al verlos tan juntos – ¿Qué están haciendo? – los mencionados se miraron por un momento pensando en que es lo que le pasaría a su amigo, no era normal verlo tan serio._

– _Le preguntaba a Haru si quería que la acompañara a realizar las compras para la cena – le respondió el guardián de la lluvia mientras se acercaba a su amigo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Tsunayoshi estaba por decirles que el también iría._

– _¡Juudaime! Qué bueno que lo encuentro – se apareció un peli plateado interrumpiendo todos sus planes al castaño – Varia llego, será mejor que vaya a verlos si no queremos que destruyan la mansión como la última vez – chasqueo la lengua al solo recordarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba el castaño._

– _Tsuna-san será mejor que vaya con Xanxus-san – le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ella quería invitarlo para que los acompañara ya que no lo veía mucho._

– _Nos vemos después Tsuna – se despidió el azabache mientras se marchaba con Haru, Tsuna solo los veía irse, le molesto aquello él deseaba acompañar a Haru, suspiro resignado mientras se dirigía a la sala con Gokudera, solo esperaba que no hicieran nada por su tardanza lo que era más probable, pero por lo menos tendría una excusa para sacarse toda la frustración que tenía en esos momentos._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _Ya compramos todo lo que necesitamos–desu~ – dijo mientras tachaba el último producto de la lista._

– _Entonces Haru no quieres comer un helado – le propuso – yo invito – le sonrió._

– _Claro–desu~ – le respondió con alegría se acercaron a un puesto que vendía unos helados, una vez que los tuvieron se sentaron cerca de una fuente._

– _Haru sigues teniendo aquellas pesadillas – más que pregunta parecía que lo estaba afirmando, miro como la joven dejaba de comer su helado para bajar su mirada, entonces aun persistían esa pesadillas debía hacer alguna cosa, en una de sus conversaciones le había contado el motivo por el cual no podía dormir bien en las noches, le preocupaba que su amiga se enfermara por ese insomnio que tenía – no debes preocuparte Haru, aquel futuro no volverá a pasar ya que todos nosotros nos prometimos protegerlo con nuestras vidas, no permitiríamos que Tsuna muriera de nuevo._

– _¡No digas eso–desu~! ¡Haru tampoco quiere que les pase nada! Yamamoto-san es un amigo importante para Haru – grito un poco a ella no le gustaba pensar que Tsunayoshi pudiera morir pero tampoco le gustaba la idea que sus amigos se sacrificaran para eso, ella deseaba que todos estuvieran a salvo._

– _Para mí también eres una amiga muy importante, Haru – le sonrió para tranquilizarla, talvez se había expresado mal pero le gusto saber que era importante para la castaña – así que porque no me llamas por mi nombre – cambio de tema, Haru se sonrojo un poco por la propuesta pero le mostro una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro._

– _T–Takeshi-san – susurro su nombre ya que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, escucho como el joven se reía – Mou~, Takeshi-san porque se ríe de Haru – hizo un puchero mientras fingía estar molesta._

– _Lo siento pero era muy tierno verte susurrar mi nombre pero veo que ahora lo dices más fuerte – se sonrojo un poco por su comentario, para después ella también reírse, pero lo que no esperaron fue que empezara a llover a mares, los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible, llegando a un pequeño refugio, se miraron por un momento notando que estaban totalmente mojados para después empezar a reír de nuevo._

– _Takeshi-san siempre logra tranquilizar a Haru como la lluvia – dijo entre risas mientras miraba la lluvia._

– _Me alegra escuchar eso, siempre que desees charlar puedes contar conmigo – veía como la castaña temblaba un poco se sacó su chaqueta para colocarla en los hombros de su amiga – creo que estaremos por un buen rato en este lugar – Haru se sorprendió por sus actos pero sonrió un poco mientras se aferraba al calor que aún tenía la chaqueta._

 _La lluvia no paro en ningún momento, así que llegaron muy mojados a la mansión siendo regañados por un peli plateado._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _Tsuna te molesta que hable con Haru – le pregunto un día ya que habían pasados semanas desde que la joven castaña empezó a llamarlo por su nombre, se había dirigido a su despacho y le pareció un poco gracioso ver como su amigo sufría por el montón de papeles que existían en su escritorio._

– _Por supuesto que no Yamamoto, sé muy bien que su amistad ha ido creciendo y me alegra que la familia se una cada vez más – el azabache escuchaba a su amigo atentamente y aunque le digiera esas palabras la sonrisa forzada que le mostraba en ese momento decía lo contrario – ‹‹aunque últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos›› – se quejaba en sus pensamientos._

– _Tsuna ya llevamos años siendo amigos no crees que es momento que me llames por mi nombre – vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo ante sus palabras y aunque no lo demostrara e incluso Gokudera creyera que no le importaba nada e ignoraba todo, él se tomaba muy seriamente su papel del guardián de la lluvia además de que el observaba siempre a sus amigos y sabía que a Tsuna le molestaba que Haru lo llamara por su nombre, así que si él también lo llamara por su nombre de pila no habría ningún problema._

– _Creo que tienes razón – el azabache sonrió, cuando los gestos de su amigo se relajaron – realmente no me molesta que hables con Haru, Takeshi – y al ver su sonrisa supo que estaba siendo sincero esta vez – Takeshi yo quería… – pero antes de que continuara la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe._

– _¡¿Que es lo que estás haciendo aquí!? – Escucharon una queja en la puerta encontrándose con un peli plateado – más te vale no estar molestando a Juudaime con tus tonterías friki del béisbol – lo regañaba._

– _Maa, Maa tranquilízate Gokudera solo vine acompañar a Tsuna – trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo pero lo único que lograba era que su enfado creciera cada vez más._

 _Tsunayoshi los veía atentamente, le agradaba que sus amigos siguieran siendo los mismos a pesar de los años que habían pasado – ‹‹creo que no podre preguntarle como él y Haru se volvieron más cercanos››_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _T– Tsuna– san, Tsuna– san – se removió en su cama hasta que abrió rápidamente sus ojos, miro a todos lados dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, llevo una mano a su rostro dándose cuenta de que había transpirado – otra vez aquella pesadilla–desu~ – odiaba seguir soñando con aquello, y como todas las noches volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al mismo lugar que iba todas las noches, la cocina._

 _Y como en todas las noches siempre encontraba ahí a Yamamoto con dos vasos de leche calientes ya preparados mientras le sonría, ella se acercó sentándose frente a su amigo para empezar una nueva charla, y aunque odiaba despertarse por sus pesadillas le alegraba saber que cada vez podría encontrarse con el joven azabache._

– _Fue cuando Haru se equivocó en las medidas – le contaba los sucesos de su día, Yamamoto la escuchaba atentamente._

– ‹‹ _Haru se volvió muy hermosa›› – eran sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de verla, sin que pudiera evitarlo algo dentro del siempre le molestaba cuando estaba con ella, siempre se alegraba de verla y fue cuando un deseo se apodero de el – Haru – dijo su nombre interrumpiéndola mientras poco a poco iba acercando su mano al rostro de la castaña, ella no hacia ningún movimiento se quedó quieta esperando ver que es lo que haría, tan solo faltaba poco para aquel contacto que el azabache deseaba._

– _¿Qué están haciendo? – el azabache se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz provocando que ambos giraran sus rostros, encontrándose con una mirada furiosa de cierto castaño._

– _Tsuna-san /Tsuna – se sorprendieron ambos jóvenes._

 _Tsunayoshi los miraba, se sentía molesto nunca creyó que su visita a la cocina resultara de esa manera, no sabía porque pero no había podio conciliar el sueño ese día por eso se había dirigido a la cocina, pero verlos tan juntos le molesto odiaba ver a Haru tan cerca de sus amigos, no lo pensó mucho y camino a donde ellos mirando solamente a la castaña – Haru ven conmigo – sujeto su mano, sin esperar ninguna respuesta se llevó a Haru._

– _¡Hahi! – se sorprendio por aquel acto – espera Tsuna-san, Haru está hablando con Takeshi-san – le explicaba para que se detuviera pero sus palabras solo tenían el efecto contrario en especial al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre aún no se acostumbraba a ese detalle._

 _Yamamoto solo los vio marcharse por aquella puerta – que es lo que estaba por hacer – se preguntó mientras una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro – por unos momentos olvide los sentimientos de Tsuna – se sintió un poco culpable, miraba el asiento donde antes era ocupado por su amiga – ¿Qué es lo que me hubieras respondido Haru? – se preguntó antes de suspirar y levantarse de su asiento – parece que deberé hacer algunas cosas para que Tsuna pueda darse cuentas de sus sentimientos – se propuso antes de dejar la cocina._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ya habían pasado algunos días después de ese incidente y aunque su amigo castaño se hubo disculpado con él, sabía que aunque lo negara estaba celoso de verlo junto a Haru y aun no se le ocurría que hacer para que su amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y como todas las noches se dirigió a la cocina dándose cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida, y como siempre Haru se encontraba ahí esperándolo – ‹‹parece que Haru tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño hoy›› – estaba por entrar pero se detuvo, saco su móvil escribiendo un pequeño mensaje, se alejó de la cocina esperando y poco después sonrió al ver a su amigo dirigiéndose a la cocina – ‹‹mis charlas con Haru parece que se terminaron›› – era su pensamiento antes de marcharse, desde ese día había dejado de ir a la cocina en la noche pero sin importar aquello su amistad con la joven castaña iba creciendo._

– _¡Takeshi-san! Muchas gracias–desu_ __ _– el joven azabache le miro un poco sorprendido por sus palabras – gracias a Takeshi-san, Haru puede pasar más tiempo con Tsuna-san._

– _No me le agradezcas ¿aun sigues teniendo pesadillas?_

– _Ya no, desde que Haru empezó a charlar con Tsuna-san estas fueron desapareciendo – podía ver el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, siempre aparecían cuando ella hablaba de su amigo, a veces se preguntaba si ella habría tenido las mismas expresiones si sus sentimientos fueran para él, se alegraba que su amiga ya no sufriera por aquellos sueños pero una parte de él se sintió un poco decepcionado al no haber sido el quien la ayudara a superar aquello._

 _Yamamoto se acercó a ella para después rodear con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga formando así un abrazo – me alegra escuchar eso._

 _Y antes de que Haru pueda corresponderle el abrazo sintió como era jalado lejos de su amiga – Takeshi necesito tu ayuda – miro a su amigo castaño quien tenía una pequeña venita en la cabeza además de esa sonrisa._

– _Yo Tsuna, en que puedo ayudarte – le saludo como siempre lo hacía._

– _Entrenaremos un poco – y aunque el castaño le estuviera sonriendo con total calma, esa aura negra que desprendía le ponía un poco nervioso, no tuvo opción más que aceptar, después de aquel entrenamiento estuvo en su cuarto por una semana por las heridas._

 _Y pasaron unos años se alegraba de poder hablar con ella y pasar tiempo juntos como lo hacían en las noches, aunque habían veces de que podía sentir un aura muy negativa, sabia de que se trataba de su amigo castaño aunque este negara eso en especial cuando abrazaba a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que Tsuna podría ser muy peligroso cuando estaba celoso, los castigos que le daba además de dejarle el papeleo (ahora lo entendía, aquello era el peor castigo que podrían darle) le pedía que le ayudara con su entrenamiento donde el castaño no se restringía e iba con todo su poder contra el saliendo muchas veces con heridas, pero ahora no era solamente con él, se dio cuenta que sucedía lo mismo con sus amigos, Haru se había encargado de ganarse a todos ellos pero aun con eso su amigo castaño no aceptaba sus sentimientos, no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga, entonces sucedió aquello, la llegada de Moretti Haruko._

 _Con la llegada del azabache los celos de Tsuna incrementaron al máximo hasta el punto de desquitarse con ellos ya que no podía hacerle nada a Haruko, hasta que llego ese día donde cambio todo, se dirigió al despecho de su amigo ya que lo único que le quedaba era ser directo con él y hacerle dar cuenta de sus sentimientos sobre la castaña, al llegar a la puerta, esta se encontraba abierta escucho unas voces dentro, se detuvo mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenían sus amigos._

 _– La mira con amor – se sorprendió escuchar decir aquello a Kyoko, y no paso mucho cuando vio cómo su amigo salía lo más rápido del despacho dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca._

 _Decidió acercarse a la puerta viendo como su amiga tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿sabías que Tsuna saldría corriendo al decirle todo aquello? – le dijo mientras se recostada en el marco de la puerta captando la atención de la peli naranja._

 _– Tenia mis sospechas Yamamoto-kun – le contesto con una sonrisa – solo espero que con esto Tsuna-kun se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos._

 _El azabache se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado – estoy seguro que si lo hará – le sonrió, provocando que la joven se sonrojara_ – _‹‹creo que no era el único con la misma idea››_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Ese día tal vez un poco de entrenamiento sería lo mejor aunque también tenía ganas de jugar un poco, se preguntaba si a los pequeños les gustaría jugar al béisbol con el pero antes de eso debería ir donde Tsuna e informarle sobre los datos que había conseguido Gokudera – Yamamoto que alegría verte – detuvo su andar al encontrarse con un azabache de ojos celestes._

– _Hola Haruko ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – se acercó a él._

– _Vine a visitar a mis queridos amigos ¿sabes dónde se encuentran Haru y Tsunayoshi? Los busque por toda la casa y no he podido encontrarlos – le pregunto mientas miraba a su alrededor._

– _Oh, ellos están en el salón principal, estaba por ir a ese lugar si quieres puedes acompañarme – le propuso._

– _Muchas gracias Yamamoto, sabes creo que eres el único que no me odia en la familia – le agradeció mientras caminaba a su lado dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos._

– _Porque dices eso – el realmente no creía que los otros lo odiaran._

– _Pues casi todos los guardianes de Tsunayoshi siempre que me ven tratan de asesinarme, es muy raro su comportamiento y aun no entiendo el motivo por qué lo hacen – Yamamoto pensaba en las palabras de Haruko, era cierto que casi todos deseaban matarlo pero eso era porque el siempre aparecía cuando era su tiempo con Haru lo cual solo era un determinado tiempo para así no provocar la furia de Tsuna, cuando llegaron a su destino, Yamamoto abrió las puertas pero antes de que digiera alguna palabra vieron como los castaños bailaban al compás de un vals lento, se reían por la torpeza que tenían pero sus rostros demostraban una enorme felicidad de estar juntos, no podía interrumpirlos._

– _Así que aquí se encontraban iré a saludarlos – pero antes de que diera un paso un bate se interpuso en su camino._

– _Haruko no permitiré que los interrumpas – miro a la persona que sostenía el bate observando la mirada más seria que alguna vez había visto en su vida, era la primera vez que veía al guardián de la lluvia tan serio._

– ‹‹ _Las personas más tranquilas realmente son las más peligrosas, deberé cuidarme de Yamamoto››_ – _fueron sus pensamientos, esa mirada era la de un asesino._

– _Así que por que no me acompañas a practicar unos lanzamientos – cambio de temas mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros del azabache y le sonreía._

– _Por supuesto – Haruko solo asintió mientras lo seguía – tal parece que no podre molestar a Tsunayoshi hoy – murmuro para sí mismo mientras veía por última vez el salón principal donde Tsuna y Haru seguían bailando sin haberse percatado de su presencia."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Yamamoto-san ya llegamos a la mansión Vongola.

– Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido durante el viaje – _‹‹que buen sueño tuve, porque motivo habré recordado todo aquello›› muchas gracias por traerme_ – se despidió de la persona, sujeto su maleta para después entrar a la mansión, por fin había podido acabar con todos aquellos asuntos, con la ayudada de la familia Giuliano pudieron acabar con la familia enemiga, debería hacer un informe para Tsuna.  
– Creo que primero saludare a Haru – y como si la hubiera convocado la vio pasar por los pasillos, con una pequeña sonrisa empezó a seguirla, escuchando conversación con ella misma

– Mou _ **~,**_ Mukuro se la paso riendo todo el rato y no quiso ayudar a Haru – se quejaba la castaña mientras caminaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la terraza – Takeshi– san ayudaría a Haru – recordar a su amigo provoco que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios, el haber ido al pasado y haberlo visto se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba mucho pero no podía hacer nada.

– Por supuesto que lo haría – su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y lentamente fue girando, encontrándose con una mirada café – Yo Haru.

– ¡T-Takeshi-san! – dio un pequeño grito mientras corría donde él para darle un abrazo – ¡estas aquí!

– Estoy en casa Haru – le susurro al odio mientras correspondía el abrazo, una vez este término se separo un poco de ella – ¿sucedió alguna cosa con Tsuna?

Haru se sorprendió un poco de que apenas llegara su amigo supiera que había pasado algo con Tsunayoshi – Tsuna-san está enojado conmigo – le dijo un poco triste.

– Y supongo que se debe a Haruko – ahora si la castaña estaba sorprendida.

Yamamoto al ver la sorpresa de su amiga supo que estaba en lo cierto le sonrió, para después despeinarle los cabellos – no te preocupes Haru, ya se le pasara el enojo a Tsuna – trataba de animarla – ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacerle una pequeña visita a Haruko – le entrego su maleta mientras se iba con su bate en dirección a la mansión Moretti.

Haru miro la maleta para después dirigir su mirada al lugar por donde se había ido su amigo – _‹‹ ¿Por qué Takeshi-san ira a visitar a Haruko-kun?››_ – se preguntaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos a todas!

Y ¿qué tal me quedo? Al fin pude terminar el lazo de Yamamoto me tomo mas tiempo de lo que había pensado pero bueno aquí esta lo siento si me sali de la personalidad de los personajes y los deje muy OOC ¿ustedes que opinan? Me gusta saber su opinión, espero les gustara tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla y lo siento por la mala ortografía.

Ahora pasemos a sus hermosos reviews

 **okita kagura:** saludos mi querida okita-san aun no pierdas las esperanzas ya que sigo vivita y esta actualización lo comprueba y por supuesto que hare mas historias de Tsuna y Haru es mi OTP, me alegra escucharte mejor dicho leer que te gusta mi forma de escribir XD espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.

 **angelacorus** : Mi Angelacorus-chan por supuesto hare hacer aparecer mas a Enma, si lo se cuando escribi ese lazo mi kokoro también se fue rompiendo TT-TT, si creo que el no se imaginaba que ese cruel destino la llevaría a Haru cuando ella ya tiene a Tsuna, (te odio destino) me alegra que escribas lo que sientas ya que asi eres sincera y me agradan las personas sinceras, como veras el resumen que puse se debe este lazo, como leeras ni Yamamoto se libro de la furia de Tsuna jejejeje. Gracias por tu comentario me alegro el dia

 **mary-animeange** **l** **: ¡** Mary-chan **!** si era el turno de la ternurita de Enma, por supuesto Haruko no podía faltar para molestar a todos ese es su papel, espero te haya gustado este capitulo aunque no pude poner como Haruko interrumpía el momento de Yamamoto con Haru como que mi imaginación deseo que esa escena se fuera para otro capitulo que ya veras.

¿un radar mas efectivo que la super-intuición de tsuna? Creo que tienes razón jajaja Haruko siempre aparece en el momento justo para fastidiar a los hombres de Vongola, pues si parece que no le teme a la muerte y si tienes razón interrumpirá a Hibari y no puedo garantizar que salga librado, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo de mukuro. Puede que si sea algo lindo el lazo de Hibari pero eso ya lo verán, espero te haya gustado este lazo y nos leemos en el siguiente.

y ahí termina sus comentario, ahora si quien será el siguiente ¿Hibari o Gokudera? Ustedes deciden ya que con Ryohei y Lambo creo que serán los últimos ya que ni siquiera han tenido un voto en toda la historia, bueno nos veremos en el siguiente lazo con el ganador.

Hiyori se despide.


	5. Lazo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

" _ **Letra cursiva"**_ – sueños.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Aclaración** : Esta historia es la continuación de mi historia Nunca dejes de intentarlo.

 **Lazo 4**

 **Las palabras que no pude decirte**

 _No encontraba a nadie por ningún lado, deseaba que Kyoko–chan la acompañara a comprar el regalo pero ella había tenido que salir de viaje con compañía de Takeshi-san, lo cual le deja sin opciones entonces recordó a cierta persona que podría acompañarla, se dirigió al único lugar que sabía dónde se encontraría._

 _Dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y espero. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar recibiendo la misma respuesta, lentamente abrió la puerta – ¿Tsuna-san? – entro cautelosamente buscando con la mirada al joven castaño, no lo veía, el lugar se encontraba vacío estaba dispuesta a irse pero la curiosidad le gano, era la primera vez que podía entrar al despacho, ya que mayormente Gokudera siempre la echaba, se acercó a un librero, se preguntaba si el castaño hubiera podido leer todo eso, entonces colgado en pared podía ver varios retratos se acercó, eran muchas fotos de todos ellos juntos cuando aún estaba en Namimori, fotos de la sucesión, salidas hacia diferentes parques, dio un pequeño salto al escuchar una voz que la asusto._

– _Bas…ta…papeles…demasiados – escuchaba murmullos, y supo que estos provenían del escritorio y fue que lo vio, ahí se encontraba Tsuna rodeado entre montañas de papeles, estaba dormido, no puedo evitar reírse bajito, se acercó a él se veía tan tierno, se debatía en despertarlo o no, movía suavemente su hombro._

– _¡lo siento Reborn! ¡No volveré a quedarme dormido! ¡Así que no me mates! – grito a la vez que se levantaba drásticamente de su asiento provocando que este se cayera al suelo._

– _¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san no asustes a Haru! – le reprocho._

– _¿Haru? – estaba confundido, miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su tutor, pero no había rastros de él, aunque si lo pensaba mejor él lo hubiera golpeado mientras aún estaba dormido, suspiro en alivio – ¿Qué haces aquí Haru?_

– _Etto, Haru busca a Gokudera-san._

– _¿a Gokudera-kun? ¿Para qué lo buscas? – inconsciente mente había fruncido el ceño, justo cuando le había pedido a Takeshi que acompañara a Kyoko para que estuviera lejos de ella, Haru decida buscar ahora a Gokudera._

– _Eh… – la veía nerviosa, no le gusto eso – Haru debe ir a un lugar y desea que Gokudera-san la acompañe – le respondió si mirarlo._

– _¿a qué lugar deseas ir? – Haru se sentía más nerviosa ante ese interrogatorio – no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte – Haru por fin lo miro de frente, para después ver los cientos de papeles en el escritorio del joven y luego mirarlo a él y otra vez al papeleo, Tsuna se dio cuentas de aquello_ – _‹‹el papeleo si me voy sin terminarlo estoy más que seguro que Reborn me asesinara pero… no puedo dejar que Gokudera y Haru estén solos››_ – _se acercó a su asiento que aún estaba en el suelo, tomo su saco y antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta escucho un grito mientras era sujetado por el brazo._

– _¡NO! – la miro confundido_ _entonces sentía como el agarre se volvía débil – l-lo que Haru quiere decir es… que no desea estorbarte en tu trabajo Tsuna-san – la veía ver los papeles – y… solo Gokudera-san puede acompañar a Haru._

 _Se quedó ahí quieto no lo admitiría pero el hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras le molesto_ – _‹‹ ¿Por qué solo Gokudera-kun puede acompañarla? ¿No eran amigos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?››_ – _tantas preguntas estaban rondando en su mente que si no hubiera sido por la oportuna patada que recibió en el estómago se hubiera quedado así toda la tarde._

– _¡Reborn!/ ¡Reborn–chan! – gritaron ambos castaños aunque de diferente tono mientras que de uno era de sorpresa del otro era de enojo._

– _Ciaossu – saludo el pequeño – si buscas a Gokudera está en su habitación se encuentra resfriado – miro a la joven castaña quien se sorprendió ante su declaración._

– _¡Hahi! Haru debe ir a verlo – empezaba a salir de la habitación y hubiera sido lo mismo con Tsuna si no hubiera sentido un arma en su cabeza._

– _A donde crees que vas Dame–Tsuna_

– _Y–Yo estoy preocupado por Gokudera-kun – le respondió con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos ámbar aunque su tutor sabía que había otro motivo más._

– _Haru lo cuidara en tu lugar – miro a la joven que aún se encontraba en el despacho._

– _¡por supuesto! Tsuna-san no te preocupes, Haru cuidara de Gokudera-san – respondió con alegría antes de marcharse dejándolos solos._

– _No saldrás de este lugar hasta que termines todo tu trabajo – lo amenazo, Tsuna solo podía maldecir su suerte, mientras trataba de hacer más rápido su trabajo, aunque por falta de concentración su tutor lo hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para obligarlo a concentrarse._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Una vez llego a su destino respiro hondamente y empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos a la puerta, escucho unos gruñidos, no pudo evitar reírse ante esa respuesta, entró sin hacer mucho ruido y lo vio ahí en su cama entre un montón de sabanas apenas podía ver su rostro._

– _¡si eres tu estúpido Friki del béisbol! ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – empezó a gritar con una voz rasposa._

– _¡Hahi! Takeshi-san salió con Kyoko–chan – hablo mientras veía como el peli plateado se aferraba a las mantas y lo único que podía ver era su nariz, y al verla le mira con el ceño fruncido._

– ‹‹ _desde cuando llama al friki por su nombre›› ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – _le pregunto tratando de ignorar aquella molestia que sentía en el pecho._

– _Reborn–chan me dijo que te habías enfermado, Tsuna-san se encuentra muy preocupado por Gokudera-san – respondió, el de mira esmeralda se sentía tan mal por preocupar a su querido Juudaime, se odio por haberse enfermado dejando solo a su Juudaime – entonces Haru decidió que te cuidaría– desu_ ~

– _No necesito que me cuides mujer – y no puede decir nada mas ya le da un ataque de tos, fue en ese momento que la joven castaña se acercó a él tocando su frente con mucho cuidado dándose cuenta de que su temperatura era demasiado alta._

– _¡Gokudera-san tiene la fiebre muy alta! – exclama con un poco de temor – Haru no se ira hasta que se le baje la fiebre – declara, Gokudera estaba por reclamarle pero un nuevo ataque de tos se lo impide – no importa cuando te quejes de Haru, Haru no cambiara de opinión – el peli plateado no pudo más que volver a recostarse, ella tenía razón se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenía ganas de oponerse a ella._

 _La veía acercarse a él acomodando sus almohadas para que este mas cómodo la ve salir de su habitación, una parte de él deseaba que no volviera pero sabía que no podría librarse de ella era demasiado terca cuando se lo proponía ya llevaba años conociéndola_ – _‹‹incluso no se rinde con Juudaime››_ – _cuantas veces había presenciado sus confesiones "me gustas Tsuna– san" diciendo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuantas veces había sido testigo de sus llantos cuando la rechazaban._

 _No supo en que momento había vuelto a entrar en su habitación pero ahora se encontraba a su lado, tenía una pequeña toalla entre sus manos, la coloca en su frente y no puede evitar tener un escalofrió ante aquel contacto, la toalla estaba húmeda, la deja ahí para que se refrescara y entonces fue que sintió como un reconfortante sentimiento crece en su pecho al ver que ella acariciaba sus mejillas con cariño, no podía evitar relajarse, cerro sus ojos._

 _El lugar se había quedado en total silencio solo se podía oír sus respiraciones – tengo frio – murmura, la escucha reír, con aquella sonrisa que le gustaba, rayos en que estaba pensando, la fiebre definitivamente le hacía delirar._

– _Gokudera-san ya no queda ninguna manta en tu habitación, las cogiste todas-desu~_ – _vuelve a escuchar su risa – Haru buscara más mantas en las demás habitaciones – y antes de que se marchara logra agarrar su mano, deteniéndola y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la jala hacia el provocando que la joven cayera encima de su pecho mientras daba un pequeño gritito "¡Hahi!"_

– _G–Gokudera-san – la escuchaba nerviosa incluso él tenía un rubor en las mejillas por lo que acaba de hacer aunque no sabía si era por la vergüenza o a causa de su fiebre._

– _Cállate – masculla, mientras apoyaba su rostro en la cabeza de la castaña – si estas así podre calentarme más rápido – susurra mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus brazos, la joven no dice nada solo se queda ahí quieta – realmente me…– no puede decir nada más al sentir sus parpados cerrarse, era cierto había tomado unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre, le estaba dando sueño._

 _Aun no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, se sentía totalmente avergonzada razón por la que no se había movido pero al sentir como las palpitaciones del peli plateado se volvieron tranquilas levanto el rostro encontrándose con el rostro dormido del joven, con sumo cuidado acercaba su mano hacia su frente comprobando que la fiebre había bajado un poco, sonrió al saber que su amigo se encontraba mucho mejor pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba por decirle – Gokudera-san estaba muy cariñoso con Haru – susurra con una sonrisa, con sumo cuidado de no levantarlo se libera del agarre del peli plateado, y antes de marcharse de la habitación se aseguró de comprobar que él ya se encontraba mejor._

– _Recupérate Gokudera-san – dijo antes de abandonar a habitación._

 _Pero lo que no supieron ambos jóvenes fue que todo aquello fue visto por cierta persona – Kufufufu_ ~ _como se pondrá Tsunayoshi al ver estas fotografías._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _Gokudera-san no podrá acompañar a Haru – se sentía un poco triste por aquello pero no podía hacer nada, no deseaba molestar al peli plateado ahora que se encontraba enfermo, tampoco podía permitir que Tsunayoshi la acompañara sino no podría comprar su regalo – ¡Chrome–chan! – pensó de inmediato en su amiga de cabello índigo mientras corría a su habitación pero se detuvo recordando que ella había salido con Mukuro._

– _¡oh! Haru – escucho un grito llamarla y cuando dio la vuelta sintió un fuerte abrazo – ¡qué alegría verte! Fui donde Tsuna pero se encuentra ocupado, después descubrí que Takeshi y Kyoko habían salido en una cita lo cual me parece muy injusto, parece que Kyoko está tomando la delantera – hizo un puchero para después fruncir su ceño – y Hayato se encuentra enfermo – empezaba a quejarse la joven de cabellera rubia – estaba segura de que no te encontraría pero ¡aquí estas! – volvió abrazarla fuertemente._

– _Elizabeth-san, Haru se está quedando… sin oxígeno – al escuchar aquello la soltó de inmediato escuchando un pequeño "lo siento" de parte de la joven – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte-desu~?_

– _Estas equivocada Haru después de estar una temporada fuera de Italia me enteré que muy pronto será en cumpleaños de Tsuna y estoy muy segura que aún no compras su regalo – no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto su amiga._

 _Sus ojos empezaron a brillar – Muchas gracias Elizabeth-san, Haru no sabía qué hacer._

– _No te preocupes aquí me tienes, investigue algunos lugares que podríamos visitar estoy segura que ahí encontraremos algunos regalos perfectos para Tsuna – le mostraba un mapa mientras sacaba fotos de su bolso de los lugares, muy emocionada, hasta que sintió unos pequeños unos golpecitos en el hombro y ver a su amiga castaña – ¿sucede alguna cosa Haru? O no te gusta ninguno de estos lugares, rayos sabía que debía investigar más._

– _No es eso-desu~_ – _negó con movimientos de cabeza – Haru ya sabe que regalarle a Tsuna– san._

– _Oh pudiste decirlo antes, entonces en marcha – agarro su mano mientras la jalaba hacia la salida, hasta que sintió como se detenían de golpe, miro hacia atrás comprobando de que su amiga castaña era la que se había detenido – ¿y ahora que sucede Haru? – y aunque pareciera que la estuviera regañando no era así._

– _Haru no puede salir – veía como su amiga rubia levantaba una ceja como si le pidiera una explicación a sus palabras – Haru debe cuidar a Gokudera-san – escucho como su amiga chasqueaba la lengua mientras insultaba en voz baja – Elizabeth-san podría ir a comprar el regalo de Tsuna– san en lugar de Haru – le propuso para después agregar – Haru lo busco por algunos lugares pero no pudo encontrarlo._

 _Suspiro verla con una carita de suplicaba le ganaron a su enojo – de acuerdo lo buscare por ti y te aseguro que lo encontraré – fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la mansión y maldecir a todos los dioses al guardián de la tormenta por haber arruinado su tarde de chicas._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"– _**Tsuna-san me gustas – no había sido su intención escuchar aquella conversación, había planeado ir a ver como se encontraba su Juudaime pero no imagino que se encontrara con aquella mujer, se quedó en la puerta, no tenía el valor de entrar e interrumpir pero tampoco podía irse de aquel lugar.**_

– _**Lo siento Haru, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – sabía que la voz de su amigo tenía un sentimiento de dolor al decirle aquello a la castaña.**_

– _**No te preocupes Tsuna-san, Haru entiende – entonces la vio salir de la habitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia la habitación y veía como la mirada de su amigo estaba en el suelo apretando fuertemente los puños mientras repetía "lo siento", sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.**_

 _ **Sin proponérselo sus pies lo habían dirigido hacia los jardines de la mansión y fue que la vio ahí, llorando en silencio lejos de cualquier persona, chasqueo la lengua mientras se acercaba a ella, cuantas veces había escuchado la misma confesión, no entendía como aún no se rendía y fue cuando vio como ella se ponía de pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y después darse unas fuertes palmadas en las mejillas.**_

– _**¡Haru aún no se dará por vencida! – La vio sonreír al decir aquello, y fue cuando se percató de su presencia – ¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san que hace aquí?**_

– _**¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA MUJER! – le grito logrando que ella frunciera el ceño – toma – le lanzo un chocolate que tenía – te gustan los dulces así que puedes quedártelo – se despeino un poco sus cabellos plateados tratando de desaparecer el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.**_

 _ **La vio sonreírle pero sin importar lo que tratara de hacer él, no podía sacar esa sonrisa que era solo para su Juudaime, él no tenía el valor de decirle sus sentimientos una vez que fue consciente de ellos, siempre escuchando sus llantos al ser rechazada, el quisiera ser la persona de la que ella estuviera enamorada, quisiera ser esa persona que la ilusionara, ser esa persona especial para ella"**_

 _Se despertó de inmediato, se encontraba en su habitación miro por todos lados buscando a cierta persona pero no la encontró – porque que tuve que soñar aquello – se preguntaba mientras colocaba una mano en sus ojos, aún tenía fiebre pero no era tan alta como antes de que se durmiera y fue que cuando lo recordó – NO PUEDE SER – dio un grito mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente._

 _Salió de su habitación para buscarla, pero aún se encontraba débil así que no tuvo más opción que apoyarse en las paredes, sus pasos eran lentos, primero se dirigió a su habitación no se encontraba ahí, después fue rumbo a la cocina con el mismo resulta no entendía como era posible que cuando la buscara no pudiera encontrarla se acercó al despacho de su amigo castaño teniendo las esperanzas de hallarla ahí pero fue todo lo contrario solo veía a su Juudaime muy atento leyendo todos los papeles pero no había rastros de la castaña, le hubiera gustado quedarse a ayudarlo pero sabía bien que no lo dejaría en sus condiciones._

 _Chasqueo la lengua, ya decidido a regresar a su habitación fue cuando la vio en los jardines de la mansión, tan concentrada mirando el cielo. Se acercó a ella lentamente._

 _La fiebre había vuelto._

– ‹‹ _Haru debería preparar una sopa de Natto para Gokudera-san››_ – _pensaba hasta que escucho una fuerte tos sorprendiéndola – ¡Hahi! Gokudera-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – se alarmo de verlo ahí se levantó de su asiento para acercársele y al tratar de tomarle la temperatura su mano fue sujetada._

– _Haru hay algo que debo decirte – la castaña se sorprendió por el cambio de humor del peli plateado, sabía que lo que debía decirle era algo serio ya que la había llamado por su nombre, escucharía atentamente lo que diría._

 _No había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido le diría sus sentimientos ahora que tenía el suficiente valor (claro todo gracias a la fiebre) – yo estoy e…_

– _¡Haru! – Escucharon un grito, interrumpiendo su conversación ambos voltearon para ver a la persona, una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se acercaba a ellos – Haru que suerte que te encontré – sujeto ambas manos de la castaña – lo encontré – fue lo único que dijo pero aquellas palabras iluminaron el rostro de la castaña._

– _Lo siento Gokudera-san, debo irme – y sin esperar una respuesta se fue corriendo con la joven rubia – ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarlo-desu~? – le pregunto._

– _Tenias razón fue muy difícil, pero te dije que lo encontraría – fue lo último que escucho de la conversación de ambas jóvenes, miro por unos momentos por el lugar donde se habían ido – Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, lo habían interrumpido de nuevo, creía que tal vez era una señal diciéndole que no era tiempo de decirle sus sentimientos, se sentía mareado y antes de caer al piso sintió como alguien lo sujetaba solo pudo ver unos cabellos cafés antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Al volver abrir los ojos vio que el lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro_ – _‹‹¿Cuánto tiempo me abre quedado dormido?››_ – _se preguntó y al ver a un lado suyo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y estaba más que seguro que hubiera gritado, ahí en una silla cerca de su cama se encontraba dormitando una joven de cabellos castaños_ – _‹‹no puedo creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara en esa posición?›› – al tratar de levantarse sintió como algo caía de su frente, era una compresa – ‹‹esta mujer siempre preocupándose›› – un pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, habían sido esos detalles lo que lograron conquistarlo, claro eso jamás se lo diría._

 _Un impulso se apodero de él, no sabía si era una consecuencia de su fiebre o no, pero sentía que debía decirle lo que realmente sentía, empezó a acercar su mano pero se detuvo al escuchar sus murmullos "Tsuna-san" que solo una persona que estuviera lo suficiente cerca de ella podría a verla escuchado, se paralizo sí que había sido un tonto y antes de que pudiera alejar su mano sintió un fuerte agarre._

– _Estaba preocupado cuando Haru me informo de que te habías desmayado en los jardines – estaba sorprendido de verlo y antes de que pudiera disculparse, el joven castaño hizo una señal de silencio mientras apuntaba a la joven castaña a la vez que lo soltaba – será mejor que sigas descansado Gokudera-kun – le dijo antes de acercarse a Haru para después con una delicadeza acariciar su mejilla derecha, la sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido completamente, por unos instantes se había olvidado de los sentimientos de su Juudaime, porque él sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual la rechazaba._

 _Lo vio levantarla con delicadeza – la llevare a su cuarto – le dijo mientras avanzaba a la puerta con la joven entre sus brazos – Gokudera-kun sigue descansando para poder recuperarte pronto, nos veremos después – le dio una sonrisa antes de salir de su habitación._

 _Se sentía mejor físicamente pero aun así su corazón dolía, se sentía feliz de que su Juudaime se preocupara por él, vio su mano notando que se encontraba un poco roja a causa del agarre del castaño, sabía que lo había hecho inconscientemente – si Juudaime no hubiera entrado no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho – se despeino sus cabellos plateados – en que estoy pensando – se dijo mientras volvía a echarse en su cama, lo mejor era que volviera a descansar._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores y estaba dispuesto a salir de su habitación ese día, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la silueta de esa persona – ¡Hahi! Gokudera– san no debías salir de la cama – empezó a regañarlo._

 _Me encuentro mejor, eres muy fastidiosa mujer – respondió mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y al ver como la joven se acercaba a él examinándolo completamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿¡q– que crees que haces!? – le reclamo a la vez que sujetaba su mano._

– _Haru solo quería verificar que la fiebre de Gokudera-san haya desaparecido– desu._

– _Nunca te di permiso para tocarme mujer – se quejó mientras la soltaba y cruzaba los brazos para luego sorprenderse al escuchar la risa de la joven castaña – de que te ríes mujer._

– _Takeshi-san tenía razón – decía entre risas aumentando el enojo en el peli plateado y más a la mención del guardián de la lluvia – Gokudera-san se ve…_

– _Hayato – la interrumpió._

– _¿Eh? – se sorprendió sin poder comprender lo que trataba de decirle._

– _Ya tenemos tiempo conociéndonos, es extraño que sigas llamándome por mi apellido – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, su rostro completamente sonrojado – además si al friki del béisbol lo llamas por su nombre porque debería ser diferente conmigo._

 _Haru lo miro por unos momentos, viendo como las orejas del peli plateado se encontraban rojas, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de saltar sobre el – Hayato-san es muy tierno – declaro, provocando otra discusión entre ellos además del enorme sonrojo del peli plateado al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por ella, aunque se callaron de inmediato al sentir como el ambiente se volvía frio, ambos voltearon el rostro hacia el lugar de origen de aquella sensación viendo cómo se acercaba con una sonrisa un joven castaño quien había estado observando todo._

– _Gokudera – lo llamo tan fríamente que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera por la espalda del peli plateado – me alegra que te encuentres mejor, veo reposar en tu habitación ayudo mucho – no sabía porque pero tenía miedo de su Juudaime – ya que Takeshi tenía una misión, no te importaría ayudarme a entrenar._

– _P-por supuesto Juudaime, lo ayudare a entrenar – se despidieron de la joven castaña, y mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la sala de entrenamiento trataba de pensar cual sería el motivo del mal humor de su Juudaime, no se le ocurría nada solo que el friki del béisbol haya sido el culpable._

– _Por cierto Gokudera-kun, debería ver estas fotos son muy interesantes – le entrego un sobre manila y al ver las fotos no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ¡¿Cómo obtuvieron esas fotos?! – Hoy tengo tantas ganas de entrenar – odiaba haberse enfermado y mas haber hecho aquello, solo esperaba que el castaño no fuera tan duro con el que equivocado estaba._

 _No pasaron muchos días y había llegado ese día tan esperado el cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi, hubo una gran fiesta además de que otras familias no habían dejado de venir para poder tener buenas relaciones con el Décimo Vongola, y aunque Tsuna se hubiera negado a realizar aquella enorme fiesta sus quejas fueron ignoradas por Reborn. La fiesta duro toda la tarde y solo en la noche fue cuando únicamente sus amigos más cercanos decidieron hacerle una pequeña fiesta._

 _Sus ojos esmeraldas no pudieron dejar de ver a cierta joven, aun le dolía el cuerpo a causa de los entrenamientos que tenía con su Juudaime, la vio acercarse al joven castaño con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, le dolía ver aquello sabía que el amor era como la fiebre que había tenido, un sentimiento que aparecía sin decir nada y aumentaba contra su voluntad. Pero aun así sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos._

 _Al ver su sonrisa, esa que iluminaba su vida en su rostro, no le importaba no decirle lo que sentía el solo deseaba que ella fuera feliz al lado de la persona que más quiere y respeta, y esa persona era su Juudaime._

– _Es muy fácil saber lo que piensas Hayato – al reconocer aquella no pudo más que fruncir el ceño._

– _Es muy raro que decidas hablarme Sacconi y más cuando sabes bien que no me agrada tu presencia._

– _Oh bueno debes dejar atrás los rencores, el hecho de que haya querido acabar con Tsuna fue idea de mi padre solo cumplía ordenes – lo dijo tranquilamente sin ningún arrepentimiento lo que aumentaba el enojo del peli plateado – aunque al final lo traicione al conocer la verdadera historia de mi familia – la vio por unos momentos notando una tristeza en sus ojos celestes – dejando a un lado el tema de mi familia y el odio que me tienes veo que Tsuna aún no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos o trata de negarlos a veces me dan ganas de matarlo por aquello._

– _Esa es una amenaza Sacconi – ella le sonrió antes de sujetarlo del brazo._

– _Mi nombre es Elizabeth, sabes que odio que me llamen por mi apellido – empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, sin importarle sus quejas – además también soy rencorosa y me debes mi salida con Haru – la escucho reírse, como odiaba aquella mujer, lo saco a los jardines de la mansión – Hayato ¿acaso eres un masoquista?_

– _¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!_

– _El quedarte viendo como la mujer que te gusta esta con la persona que ama, es muy tonto – se sonrojo ante sus palabras y antes de que pudiera defenderse la joven rubia se acercó a él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – el hecho de que te guste Haru solo será un secreto entre los dos – declaro mientras se alejaba de el – y estoy muy segura que Tsuna es muy celoso_ ~

 _Chasqueo la lengua y más al conocerla sabiendo que lo sobornaría con aquella información, como la odiaba._

 _Parecía que el mundo lo odiaba, al haber hecho que conozca aquella persona molestándolo y no suficiente con eso unos años después apareció aquel sujeto, Moretti Haruko provocaron que su paciencia desapareciera por completo._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– _Haru está muy feliz que Hayato-san decida acompañarla a comprar aquellas telas – caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión._

– _Lo único que quieres es que sea tu burro de carga – se quejó el peli plateado aunque muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de él estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con ella._

– _¡Haru no usara a Hayato-san como burro de carga! – replico la joven colocándose enfrente de el – ¡Hayato-san es un idiota!_

– _¡QUE DIJISTE MUJER! – empezó a alterarse._

– _Lo que escuchaste Hayato-san_

 _Y antes de que pudiera responderle sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro mirando a un joven azabache que lo miraba con una sonrisa – no deberías tratar de esa manera a las mujeres Hayato – chasqueo la lengua, mientras cruzaba los brazos._

– _Que haces aquí Moretti._

– _No pareces muy feliz de verme – le respondió sin dejar de sonreírle para después sentir como alguien lo abrazaba junto a un "Haruko-kun", por un momento se olvidó de la presencia del peli plateado pero al sentir un aire frio lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba con rabia su cajetilla de cigarrillos le sonrió más antes de que él también le devolviera el abrazo a la joven logrando que la furia del peli plateado aumentara a niveles imaginables._

– _Haruko-kun ¿Cuándo volviste de tu viaje?_

– _Acabo de llegar pero decidí venir a saludarte antes de ir casa, por cierto adonde te dirigías Haru, podría acompañarte si lo deseas – él había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido antes sus amigos así que solo esperaba en que apareciera cierta persona para así poder marcharse con la joven castaña sin que alguien los interrumpiera._

 _El peli plateado sujeto la mano de Haru para atraerlo hacia y el, y separarla de aquel sujeto – no es necesario, quien acompañara a Haru seré yo – declaro, mientras encendía unas dinamitas no importaba que ellos seria pronto aliados debía acabar con ese sujeto._

– _Entonces eso significa que será una cita – sus ojos ocultos por sus flequillos, soltó a la joven mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa._

– _Te matare – hablo mientras empezaba una lucha, aunque Haruko lo único que hacía era esquivar las dinamitas que le lanzaba._

– _¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO? – escucharon un grito provocando que se detuvieran – ¡¿Por qué el pasillo está destruido?!_

– _Tsunayoshi que alegría verte – al azabache se acercó al joven castaño – Hayato estaba tratando de evitar que interrumpiera su cita con Haru – le informo mientras encogía los hombros._

– _¿cita? – Gokudera no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y más al reconocer aquella sensación, estaba muerto – pero eso es imposible ya que Hayato deberá hacer el papeleo que habrá además de que había prometido ayudarme con a perfeccionar un nuevo ataque – Tsuna se acercó a Gokudera mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreía tan siniestramente que el apenas pudo susurrar un "si Juudaime" para luego marcharse rumbo al despacho._

– _¡ignoraron a Haru! – Se quejó la joven mientras inflaba los cachetes – entonces Haruko-kun acompañara a Haru._

– _Por supuesto – sujeto su mano para sacarla de ese lugar sabía que en cualquier momento Tsunayoshi volvería al darse cuenta de que los había dejado solos, lo mejor era evitar eso y salir con la joven. Y no estuvo equivocado._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bostezo una vez, no podía creer que se había quedado dormido por mucho tiempo y por alguna razón había recordado todo aquello y aunque trato de buscar el motivo no encontraba ninguna respuesta se dirigía al despacho de su Juudaime para poder distraerse y ver si podía ayudarlo en algo y fue cuando vio como cierta joven venia por el lado contrario llevando cierto bulto que reconoció al instante – se podría saber qué haces con el maletín del friki del béisbol – le pregunto mientras se detenía frente a él.

– Hayato-san, solo iba a dejar su maleta en su habitación – le respondió.

– Y donde esta ese idiota para que tu debas hacer eso.

– Takeshi-san fue a visitar a Haruko-kun

– ¿al idiota de Moretti? – se preguntó a si mismo aunque la joven también lo escucho, él sabía muy bien que aunque Yamamoto era un idiota él no se iría sin antes ir con Tsunayoshi, llegando a una conclusión – que fue lo que hizo ahora ese idiota – entonces Haru le fue contando todo lo que había charlado con Yamamoto antes de que decidiera irse – ¡COMO PUDISTE IGNORAR A JUUDAIME! Y ¡POR ESE IDIOTA! – empezó a gritar furioso mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¿Hayato-san a dónde vas? – le pregunto mientras lo seguía.

– IRE A LA CASA DE ESE SUJETO – le respondió sin detenerse – estoy seguro que ese friki del béisbol no hará nada – murmuraba saliendo de la mansión, dejando confundida a la joven castaña por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Yo realmente lo siento mucho por la larga tardanza, y pues tengo muy buenas razones para haberme atrasado si la primera fue que mi tía (la más joven y querida por supuesto) se va a casar así que estamos poniéndonos manos a la obra para la boda lo que provoca que no tenga mucho tiempo al estarla ayudando además incluimos mis clases y las enormes tareas que me dan y para rematar mi mala suerte me lastime la mano derecha y mi doctor me dijo que no la moviera por un tiempo lo que provoco que solo escribiera con la izquierda no es muy difícil pero lo malo era que era muy lenta demasiado lo que provoco que me haya tardado demasiado en actualizar mis historias, sino solo esta todas las demás también están siendo escritas muy lentamente, si mi mala suerte aumenta jejeje pero me alegra haberla podido terminar este lazo no sé si me salió bien su personalidad incluso tal vez lo deje muy OOC, no estoy segura ¿ustedes que opinan?, me gusta saber su opinión, espero haberlo hecho bien y les gustara y si no es así pido disculpas.

Ahora pasemos a sus hermosos comentarios:

 **Okita kagura:** jajaja me alegro que te guste la misión de Haruko, por supuesto el está aquí para molestar a Vongola por eso existe, me hace súper feliz de que te gustara el capítulo de Yamamoto y espero que te guste este capítulo de Gokudera, y pues tienes razón al decir que me faltaba poner que fue lo que ocurrió cuando Tsuna llego en lugar de Yamamoto pero como te lo explique ¿creo? Eso es porque pondré esa escena en capítulos posteriores. Te mando muchos abrazos.

 **Angelacorus:** ahhh tienes razón Yamamoto es tan lindo, y como veras Gokudera gano para salir en este lazo, me alegraste el día o mejor dichos días al ver que fuiste el primer comentario del lazo de Yamamoto y más al saber que te gusto. Aquí Hiyori te da muchos abrazos a la distancia pero cuentan.

 **Suno–Andrew:** ohhhh Su-chan después de mucho tiempo al fin veo un comentario tuyo que felicidad, que felicidad y te lo dirán mis hermanos que me vieron saltar de alegría, me alegro que te gustara el lazo de Enma pero lamentablemente no podrá estar con Haru, jejeje enserio sus encuentros te parecieron románticos eso me alivia y yo pensaba que no había logrado ese efecto romántico si también se rompió mi kokoro cuando Enma descubrió que Haru se casaría con Tsuna fue tan triste escribir aquello y más si le incluimos de fondo una canción demasiado triste las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Te aseguro que Haruko quiere vivir muchos años solo que le gusta molestar a los Vongola, es una diversión para el además de así poder pasar tiempo con Haru no me imagino lo que le hará a Enma si se entera lo cual espero no pase o quien sabe. Te mando un montón de abrazos y besos.

 **Mary–animeangel:** ¡mi querida mary-chan! Un comentario me hace enormemente feliz, si hubo una pequeña mención de varia pero déjame decirte que ellos tendrán su propio lazo no sé cuándo o en que parte pero lo tendrán, me alegro que te gustara sí creo que en parte hice parecer su relación como hermanos pero no de parte de Yamamoto, si cuando trataba de hacer la parte donde Takeshi se enojara por interrumpirle su tiempo con Haru pues no me imaginaba nada mi cuaderno estuvo mucho tiempo vacío por esa causa ya que él no es de las personas que odie a alguien por ese motivo así que mi mente se ilumino al enojarse cuando Haruko quiso interrumpir a sus amigos, ohhh es la primera vez que votan por lambo pero lamentablemente tampoco fue su turno y no sé cómo lo haces todo lo que mencionaste en tu comentario de Hibari, lambo y Ryohei fueron acertadas todas no estarás espiándome (mirando en todos los lugares de su habitación) jejeje pero en serio eres una adivina parece que deberé cambiar ciertas cosas de las historias, me alegro que te gustara y si no te molesta te mando muchos abrazos y besos.

Y ahí acabamos con sus hermoshos comentarios, bueno para el siguiente lazo de quien será el turno esta vez ya solo quedan Hibari, Ryohei y Lambo, quien será el elegido además de que también falta el lazo extra que será de Haruko y otro de Varia además del de Tsuna así que como verán falta mucho para que termine esta historia, pero bueno a quien elegirán mis hermosas lectoras, tengo curiosidad.


	6. Lazo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

" _ **Letra cursiva"**_ – sueños.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Aclaración** : Esta historia es la continuación de mi historia Nunca dejes de intentarlo.

 **Lazo 5**

 **Una Relación Extrema**

Corría alrededor de la mansión Vongola como todas las mañanas, le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro además de la adrenalina que invadía todo su cuerpo cada vez que hacia aquello, se detuvo unos segundos para un pequeño descanso no lo necesitaba pero su cuerpo exigía un poco de agua.

Mientras bebía aquel líquido esencial observo el cielo totalmente nublado, no era un buen día pero eso no evitaría su entrenamiento pero ver ese paisaje le trajo a la mente recuerdos del pasado.

El momento en que ella se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida.

" _la lluvia lo había alcanzado pero aun así no se detuvo, aquel clima solo le daba una extrema emoción a su carrera – Sa… – se detuvo al escuchar un murmullo a su alrededor, miro por todos lados pensando que tal vez era producto de su imaginación – Sasa… – pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese murmullo, se concentró un poco pensando de que podría tratarse._

 _Lo medito por algunos minutos pero no se le ocurrió nada – de seguro fue mi imaginación extrema – se dijo así mismo para emprender su marcha hasta que ya no sintió la lluvia sobre si, miro encima suyo encontrándose con un paraguas, lo cual le extraño._

– _H-Haru al… fin… pudo… alcanzar… a… Sasagawa-san – a su lado se encontraba aquella joven que siempre estaba con su hermana, se notaba que había estado corriendo demasiado por su forma de respirar, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

– _¡ERES UNA CHICA EXTREMA! – Grito provocando que la castaña saltara en su sitio por el repentino grito - ¡SIGAMOS CORRIENDO! – no dijo más alejándose de la joven quien se encontraba totalmente confundida._

– _¡Espere-desu~! – se quejó mientras otra vez emprendía la marcha para tratar de alcanzarlo._

 _La joven de mirada chocolate no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo bajo la lluvia, estaba más que segura que se enfermaría pero no había podido detenerse hasta que lograra alcanzarlo. Lo cual logro al verlo en la puerta de la mansión esperándola._

– _Sera mejor entrar, o podrías enfermarte extremadamente – comento el peliblanco mientras abría las puertas, Haru solo asintió hasta ese momento no sintió el frio por haber estado corriendo pero ahora que ya no lo hacia el frio se apodero de su cuerpo – FUE MUY DIVERTIDO ESTA CARRERA._

 _La joven lo miro impresionada ante sus palabras, pero se acercó para estar a su lado mientras asentía estando de acuerdo – Haru se divirtió-desu~_

– _ESE ES EL ESPIRITU AHH cual era tu nombre – el joven trataba de recordar su nombre pero le fue imposible, era la primera vez que hablaban los dos solos sin la intervención de su pequeña hermana o Sawada lo que era todo el tiempo._

– _¡Hahi! Sasagawa-san es muy malo al olvidar el nombre de Haru – la joven hizo un puchero mientras se quejaba, aquella escena solo le recordó a su hermana cuando sus mentiras no funcionaban lo cual era muy raro, su sonrisa se ensancho y con sus dos manos empezó a despeinarla._

– _YA NO LO OLVIDARE ¡ES UNA PROMESA EXTREMA! – Levanto los puños arriba mientras le hacía aquella promesa – ahora si ¿me dirás tu nombre?_

 _Haru empezó a reírse por aquellas palabras, le enterneció que hiciera aquella promesa pero gracias aquello supo que lo que le decía Kyoko-chan era cierto, su hermano era una persona increíble y recordó las palabras que le había dicho la peli naranja antes de marcharse – "Haru-chan podrías cuidar de mi hermano por mí, es un poco descuidado, me preocupa que llegue a lastimarse y no esté a su lado, por eso podrías hacerme ese favor" – su amiga le había encargado cuidar a Sasagawa-san, por ese motivo cuando lo vio salir de la mansión sin ninguna paragua no lo dudo y corrió detrás suyo, no se esperó que empezarían una carrera, pero a pesar de aquello se divirtió como nunca – Miura Haru – se presentó para después dar un pequeño estornudo._

– _Sera mejor que vayas a darte una ducha caliente, si no quieres enfermarte Haru – comento seriamente antes de dejarla sola, la joven sonrió al escuchar su nombre mientras asentía para después dirigirse a los baños, lo mejor era hacerle caso, no quería enfermarse y no cumplir su promesa._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Cuando abrió los ojos supo que despertaba en una hora perfecta para poder ejercitarse, aun se podían ver algunas estrellas en el firmamento, pero eso no le importaba mucho – mientras doy algunas vueltas por la mansión me cerciorare de que todo se encuentre en perfecto orden – pensó en voz alta para sí mismo._

 _Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sawada y los demás se marcharan a diferentes sitios para misiones o en caso de Sawada una reunión con una familia aliada, por lo que era su turno de quedarse y proteger la mansión Vongola y a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí._

 _Mientras se vestía, pensaba en su hermana, le preocupaba que pudiera pasarle alguna cosa y que él no estuviera ahí para protegerla o que alguien fuera a lastimarla pero él había tomado la decisión de estar con Sawada y los demás, no se arrepentía pero de igual manera no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, lo más probable es que la llamaría más tarde para saber que todo siguiera en orden._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación no espero encontrarse con aquella persona – buenos días Sasagawa-san – recibió un saludo con alegría._

– _¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – tenia curiosidad, mayormente él era el único que se despertaba a esas horas, aunque si Yamamoto estuviera en la mansión el también estaría despierto._

– _Eso es porque esta vez Haru lo volverá a acompañar en sus entrenamientos-desu~ – le regalo una sonrisa, el joven albino la miro un poco confundido ya que mayormente nadie deseaba acompañarle a sus entrenamientos a esa hora._

– _¡Genial! es bueno tener a una compañera extrema – la sujeto por la muñeca, mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos – no hay que perder tiempo el día esta fabuloso para correr._

 _Haru solo se dejó arrastrar, no pudo evitar sentirse contenta por la emoción que mostraba su acompañante, aprovecharía toda esa semana que tenían para poder ser cercana a la persona que Tsuna consideraba como su hermano._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respiraba con dificultad, no se imaginaba que el corriera de aquella manera, definitivamente era un entrenamiento extremo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la preparatoria había corrido tanto, era algo nuevo para ella._

– _Aquí tienes, debes refrescarte para poder recuperar energías – levanto la mirada encontrándose con una botella de agua frente a su mirada, la recibió con agradecimiento para después destaparla y tomar aquel líquido que tanto necesitaba, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro una vez se refresco._

– _Haru siente retrasar a Sasagawa-san – se disculpaba siéndose culpable de su retraso._

 _Se rio un poco ante sus palabras, aquella chica siempre se disculpaba con el cada vez que se detenían – no me estas retrasando a decir verdad yo también necesitaba un pequeño descanso – el joven miraba a su alrededor atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento, era su obligación la seguridad de la mansión en esos momentos y no podía permitirse alguna distracción – será mejor que continuemos aún nos falta un buen tramo para terminar el recorrido._

 _La joven asintió mientras se estiraba un poco – Haru esta lista – la joven levanto la mano mientras gritaba un pequeño – AHÍ VAMOS – su entusiasmo contagio a Ryohei quien de igual manera levanto los puños al aire mientras daba un grito extremo._

 _Y de nuevo empezaron su carrera, Haru no sabía si lograría terminarlo pero no se rendiría y lo lograría._

 _Desde ese momento ella lo acompañaría todas las mañanas sin importar las quejas que le daba cierto castaño una vez que se enteró de aquello._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _No esperaba que después del desayuno ella le hiciera aquella inesperada pregunta - ¿Quieres aprender boxeo? – le pregunto el albino mirándola sin comprender el motivo de su reciente curiosidad por el deporte que amaba además deseaba confirmar que había escuchado bien sus palabras o habían sido producto de su imaginación al estar pensando en que movimiento aprendería esos días y que debería mejorar algunas técnicas que ya sabía._

– _¡Hai! Haru también quiere ser fuerte para poder ayudar a la familia, no desea ser una debilidad para la familia-desu~ – lo miraba con determinación, lo que lo sorprendió pero no estaba muy seguro de si era realmente necesario que ella lo aprendiera, a su hermana nunca le intereso aquel deporte y supuso que era porque era una chica y a ellas no les interesaba lo referente a eso, pero aquella propuesta lo confundió totalmente, no la miraba ya que no sabía cómo decirle que tal vez ese deporte no era adecuado para ella y que podría salir lastimada en algún momento._

– _¿estas segura? – le pregunto de manera seria, si veía duda en sus ojos se negaría, pero siendo contrariado solo pudo ver en sus ojos chocolates una enorme determinación, le gusto ver la voluntad que demostraba – No seré gentil – le advirtió, la joven solo asintió para después darle un abrazo mientras le agradecía._

 _Aquel acto lo tomo por sorpresa por lo cual se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, su hermana era la única que le daba aquellas muestras de cariño y sentirlo de otra persona era extraño aun así no era desagradable, aunque claro como lo tomo desprevenido no lo había correspondido aquel abrazo. Después del eso la joven lo agarro por la muñeca mientras lo arrastraba hacia el salón de entrenamiento._

– _No hay perder más tiempo-desu~ - estaba totalmente entusiasmada y emocionada lo que más quería era poder ayudar a su familia y no ser una carga para ellos o para Tsuna ya que ella también deseaba poder protegerlo._

– _¡POR SUPUESTO! – grito el albino mientras intercambia los papeles y era el ahora quien agarro su mano y empezó a llevarla a ese sitio. Empezó con enseñarle lo básico, las posiciones que debía tomar corrigiéndolas cuando lo hacía de manera errónea. Haru se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser una persona muy entusiasta era muy paciente para enseñarle, por ese motivo ella ponía más empeño porque deseaba que él se sintiera orgulloso._

 _En la semana que solo el guardián de sol se quedó a cargo de la mansión Vongola fue el tiempo en que pudo entrenarla por muchas horas, claro sin olvidar sus obligaciones que tenían cada uno, pero esa dinámica se vio frustrada cuando los demás volvieron, el joven albino a pesar de ser torpe y despistado como le mencionaban sus amigos pudo darse cuenta de ciertos detalles._

 _El tiempo de Haru estaba totalmente dividido, existían días en los que pasaba en compañía de Yamamoto charlando de cualquier tema, otros días se encontraba con Mukuro lo cual le extraño al principio pero conociendo el carácter de la joven no le sorprendió que pasaran tiempo juntos, y como olvidar al cabeza de pulpo que a pesar de estar discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo también tenía sus días de pasar tiempo con la castaña, hasta los pequeños tenían su tiempo con Haru el único que no se incluía en esto horarios era Sawada y por supuesto Hibari aunque habían días en los que ambos desaparecían misteriosamente, decidió no tomarle importancia._

 _El tiempo que ellos compartían eran todas las mañanas, en todo ese tiempo le gusto tener compañía en sus entrenamientos matutinos además de enseñarle lo que amaba._

– _Sasagawa-san debe estar feliz – una vez que volvió con las botellas de agua la miro sin comprender sus palabras algo que noto la joven – por la visita de Kyoko-chan-desu~_

– _Oh – se sentó a su lado mientras le daba la botella – Estoy extremadamente feliz de ver de nuevo a mi hermanita y cuando vea que se encuentra bien dejare de estar preocupado todo el tiempo – Haru lo observo con alegría y más al ver ese brillo especial en los ojos del albino, ella nunca tuvo hermanos así que no sabía cómo se sentía tener aquellos sentimientos, el preocuparse por tus hermanos._

 _Ryohei la miro tan perdida en sus pensamientos, sonrió un poco mientras acercaba su mano hasta los cabellos chocolate y la despeinaba sacándola de aquel trance en que se había metido – no sé qué te preocupa pero puedes hablar conmigo._

– _¡Hahi! Haru no está preocupada – se rio un poco por aquel gesto._

– _Jajaja no puedes engañarme en el tiempo que pasamos juntos llegue a conocerte lo que es sorprendente ya que no hay muchas cosas que me interesen, por eso estoy extremadamente seguro que estás pensando en algo_

– _Haru está feliz de que Sasagawa-san empiece a conocerla – le regalo una sonrisa._

– _Por supuesto, debo conocer a mi nueva hermana y ahora que lo pienso deja de llamarme por mi apellido, incluso al cabeza de césped lo llamas por su nombre – se quejó al recordar como la castaña llamaba por sus nombres a sus amigos y él era el único que llamaba por su apellido._

 _Se quedó sin palabras ‹‹ ¿hermana?›› - Haru no entiende-desu~_

 _Llevo una mano a cabeza para después rascarla un poco – ¿no quieres ser mi hermana extrema?_

 _La alegría fue más de lo que imaginaba ya que se lanzó a él mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos – Claro que quiero-desu~ - repetía muchas veces._

 _Estaba vez el albino pudo responder el abrazo mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en la cabeza – está decidido desde hoy seré tu onii-san._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Como todos los días se encontraba en su despacho revisando aquellos papeles – algún día Hibari y Mukuro dejaran de hacer estragos en sus misiones – se preguntaba así mismo, él sabía que eso no pasaría nunca y a pesar de haber pasado algunos años sus guardianes seguían siendo ellos mismos pero soñar no le costaba nada. Suspiro esperaba que nada raro pasara ese día pero teniendo su suerte eso era mucho pedir y más teniendo la familia que tenía y ni que decir de su tutor._

 _Y estaba en lo acertado y más al escuchar lo que le dijo su amigo peli plateado frente suyo._

– _No estoy entendiendo muy bien, puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir Hayato – Tsuna solo esperaba haber escuchado mal, era imposible que sucediera aquello, no podía ser cierto, ¡¿desde cuándo aquellos dos eran tan cercanos?! Como para que pasara aquello._

– _B-bueno – ya no estaba tan seguro de haberle avisado sobre lo que estaba pasando – el cabeza de césped se llevó a Haru a una excursión "extrema"_

– _¡Que onii-san hizo que! – no podía creer lo que ocurría y ni que estaba pesando su onii-san para llevar precisamente a Haru a sus entrenamientos extremos – Hayato saldré en este mismo instante – fue lo último que escucho el guardián de la tormenta antes de ver desaparecer a su amigo por la puerta, sin esperar ninguna respuesta._

– _Chsk – chasqueo la lengua – el cabeza de césped no sabe en el lio que se metió – miro el escritorio descubriendo que aun habían papeles que debían ser revisados, como buena mano derecha ayudaría un poco a su Juudaime._

 _Tsunayoshi estaba pensando seriamente en no salir a más reuniones que fueran por semanas, ya que eran en esos momentos en los que su querida amiga se volvía cercana a sus guardianes y no es que estuviera celoso, claro que no, era solo que estaba preocupado por su bienestar ya su familia no era "normal"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ryohei observo la montaña que se encontraba frente suyo, esa sí que sería una escalada extrema – Onii-chan que es lo que quería mostrarle a Haru – miro a la joven antes de apuntar la cima de la montaña._

 _Una vez que lleguemos a la cima te lo mostrare – se encontraba entusiasmado – tendrás una vista EXTREMA._

 _Era cierto que la salida había sido idea de la joven pero mientras más pasaban las horas el peli blanco empezó a proponer ideas de su salida y fue de esa manera en que llegaron a ese sitio y a pesar de lo cansada que se encontrara, su onii-chan no se equivocó al decir que vería una vista extrema, al ser la primera vez que escalaba se tardaron un poco en llegar a la cima, lo que fue al atardecer pero la recompensa fue la mejor. Frente a ella podía ver el bosque al que se habían adentrado pero en el horizonte se veía como el sol empezaba a ocultarse dando una bella imagen._

 _Sus ojos brillaban ante tal escena y miro al joven que se encontraba a su lado el cual de igual manera sonreía ante tal imagen pero todo eso fue interrumpido en el momento en que escucharon un ruido._

 _Haru se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que su estómago era quien producía esos sonidos se sintió avergonzada y más al escuchar la risa de su acompañante – Mou~ onii-chan no te burles – empezó aquejarse mientras golpea de manera suave su hombro._

– _Es lógico que tengas hambre en especial por que nos saltamos nuestro desayuno EXTREMO – se defendió pero al igual que la joven su estómago soltó un gruñido, provocando que ambos empezaran a reírse._

 _Después de aquello Haru empezó a preparar el picnic que tenía planeado y seria más especial con aquella vista, una agradable salida entre dos personas que se consideraban hermanos, pero lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían era que cierto castaño los buscaba con desesperación por todos los sitios a los que podrían haber ido sin tener éxito ya que ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la mansión._

 _Y ahí estaba días después en el despacho del castaño mientras este le explicaba lo peligroso que eran esas excursiones en especial si cierta castaña lo acompañaba, en parte él estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras pero para es estaba el quien se encargaría de cuidarla pero mientras más avanzaba la plática se dio cuenta de cierto detalle, no era que sus salidas fueran las culpables sino con la persona con las que lo realizaba._

– ‹‹ _Es mi imaginación o Sawada esta celoso de mi relación con Haru››_ – _fueron sus pensamientos mientras veía con más atención al joven que aún seguía hablándole sin percatarse de que no era verdaderamente escuchado, tal vez lo estaba pensando mucho o podría ser que lo estuviera malinterpretando pero tenía que decirle claramente lo que sentía por la castaña – Sawada mis sentimientos por Haru no son los que estas imaginando – interrumpido el dialogo del castaño mientras este le miraba una total confusión en el rostro – solamente la veo como a una hermana y sin importar lo que suceda me prometí a mismo que la protegería por eso – se acercó a él – espero que no la hagas llorar – Tsuna tembló ante sus palabras y más al recordar el golpe que había recibido del albino cuando le conto la verdad a Kyoko cuando estaban en el futuro._

– _E-espera onii-san… estas equivocado – trataba de justificarse pero el sonrojo de sus mejilla no ayudaban mucho a sus palabras – Haru solo es mi amiga y nunca la haría llorar._

– _Confió en ti Sawada – le dio un golpe en el hombro para después con un brazo rodear su cuello a la vez que despeinaba sus cabellos castaños_ – _‹‹Sawada es más despistado que yo››_ – _pensaba mientras escuchaba las quejas del que consideraba un hermano pequeño._

– _¡CABEZA DE CESPED! ¡QUE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A JUDAIME! – detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar aquel grito desde la puerta._

– _¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA CABEZA DE PULPO! – Tsuna se sintió aliviado al ser liberado pero esperaba que esta nueva discusión entre sus amigos no llegara a extremos._

 _Después de aquella conversación y a pesar de las palabras de su onii-san no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amiga y más que aparte de pasar más tiempo con sus otros amigos y ahora con su onii-san el tiempo que estaba con él se vio reducido y no le gustaba aquello, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando sintiendo celos de su propio hermano y ahí vio a la persona que le causaba confusión siendo acompañada por Ryohei charlando muy animadamente. Recuerda que hace unos días había hablado con ella para evitar que siguiera con esos entrenamientos pero esa conversación no había salido cono lo planeo. Recordaba su charla._

– _Haru no puedes hacer eso._

– _¡Hahi! porque no – se veía desconcertada por sus palabras._

– _Es muy peligroso y arriesgado – trato de explicarle pero supo que no escogió las palabras adecuadas y más al verla fruncir el ceño._

– _Tsuna-san, Haru se alegra que te preocupes por ella pero, Haru tomo la decisión de hacerse más fuerte por eso no quiere que Tsuna-san interrumpa sus entrenamientos con onii-san – le dijo de manera molesta, Tsuna suspiro el no deseaba que ella se molestara con él, entendía que es lo que deseaba pero eso no implicaba que estuviera de acuerdo. Y después de un discusión habían llegado a un acuerdo que no le agrado, no supo en que momento había aceptado que ella siguiera con sus entrenamientos._

 _Estaba más que seguro que fue manipulado por su amiga y no sería ni la primera ni la última vez._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Se encontraba satisfecho por haber incrementado su rutina de ejercicios esperaba que alguien más quisiera acompañarlo pero para su mala suerte no se había encontrado con ninguno de sus amigos, pero sabía de una persona que si estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo y cuando se dirigía a su habitación se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, por curiosidad se dirigió a ese sitio y no le sorprendió encontrarse con aquella escena. Sawada discutiendo con Haruko mientras Haru trataba de intervenir lo cual no estaba logrando._

 _Se rio ante aquello eran tan típico verlos de esa manera desde que conocieron a esa persona pero al ver el rostro de molestia de su hermana decidió intervenir._

– _Haru que bueno que te encontré – los tres jóvenes lo miraron – como veo que no estás haciendo nada lo mejor es que me acompañes – y sin esperar ninguna respuesta la sujeto de la mano llevándosela de ese lugar._

– _¡Onii-san espera! – escucho el reclamo del castaño pero no se detuvo._

– _Sasagawa ¡me robo la idea! Y todo por tu culpa Tsunayoshi – se quejó el pelinegro mientras miraba con enojo al castaño quien se sintió ofendido por tal acusación – y tenía planeado llevarla a ese nuevo restaurante._

– _¡Ni lo sueñes Moretti!_

 _Escuchaba reírse a la joven que se encontraba a su lado – Haruko-kun y Tsuna-san se llevan muy bien no lo crees onii-san._

– _Por supuesto ya que su amistad es EXTREMA – concordó con la joven provocando que ella sonriera._

 _Y tiempo después gracias a esa persona su hermano pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que procesaba así la joven de mirada chocolate, le agradecía por aquello pero existían momentos como aquellos en donde su presencia no le era muy agradable y más cuando interrumpía la felicidad de sus personas queridas._

– _Haruko – el azabache se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar su nombre de manera tan seria y en especial de aquella persona tan alegre – parece que Sawada y MI hermanita están ocupados, lo mejor será que no los interrumpamos – se acercó al joven mientras lo abrazaba del hombro para después cambiar su rostro serio por uno más emocionado - ¡ASI QUE POR HOY SERAS MI COMPAÑERO EXTREMO DE ENTRENAMIENTO! – dio un grito mientras lo arrastraba hacia el jardín._

 _Haruko sabía bien que no podría librarse del guardián del sol de Tsunayoshi, así que se dejó llevar, no pensaba que ese entrenamiento fuera realmente extremo._

 _Podía asegurar que fue la primera vez que realizaba muchos ejercicios a la misma vez – ‹‹la próxima vez evitare encontrarme con el›› – pensaba una vez llego a su casa, aquel entrenamiento había sido verdaderamente extremo._

– _Joven amo como estuvo su visita en la mansión Vongola – le sonrió a su fiel amigo._

– _Solo puedo decirte que todos los guardianes de Tsunayoshi son realmente peligrosos – sonrió ante su comentario sabiendo que aquello era cierto – sin excepción alguna – y a pesar de decir aquello aún no había tratado con el guardián de la nube._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– Mou~ todo el mundo deja a Haru sin respuestas – se quejaba mientras retomaba su camino – además de ser bastante extraño el que quieran visitar todos a Haruko-kun precisamente después de hablar con Haru.

– ¿Quiénes se fueron? – dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar aquella voz.

– ¡Hahi! Onii-san asusto a Haru – se quejó mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el hombro.

El peliblanco empezó a reírse por sus acciones – no fue mi intención Haru – le despeino algunos cabellos – pero a que te referías antes – tenia curiosidad.

– Bueno… – empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día.

– Ya veo, creo que Takeshi y el cabeza de pulpo necesitaran de mi ayuda – al ver su rostro confundido solo le sonrió – no te preocupes Haru solo se trata de una visita EXTREMA – trato de tranquilizarla, para después marcharse.

Haru no comprendía muy bien, pero confiaría en las palabras de la persona a la que consideraba un hermano.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Despues de mucho, mucho tiempo desde que actualizo esta historia me tienen aquí, primero me quiero disculpar por la enorme tardanza y no quiero darles escusas pero en un principio tenia prensado escribir el lazo de Hibari se como debe ir ese capitulo pero no me gustaba como estaba yendo asi que lo volvi a escribir varias veces pero por algún motivo no me sentía satisfecha y despues de meditarlo mucho decidi hacer el lazo de Ryohei que a pesar de todo en todo este año lo fui escribiendo de a poco ya que la inspiración me abandonaba. Disculpas por es en especial a las personas que siguen mis historia y que estoy mas que segura que ya decidieron de seguirla por mi tardanza no las culpo.

Pero a las que aun asi deseaban su actualización aquí les traigo este capitulo asegurándoles que el siguiente sera en definitiva de Hibari.

Tambien quiero agradecer a : Ryuko123. DArkinocensDLT, Mary-animeangel, Ari Kuma y Okita Kagura por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo en serio que me alegraron mucho son l que me daban fuerza para seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente lazo muchos besos y abrazos.


End file.
